Closer
by ItsHayffieSweetheart
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are sent to a dance as part of a mission, at the dance the two begin to see each other in a different light, but things take a drastic turn when a mysterious boy with terrible intentions turns up in search of Raven. With tensions riding high over the new villain and the teens' behaviour towards each other changing, will the two friends ultimately grow closer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Green Loving Machine

"Oh Robin! This mission sounds delightful!" Starfire beamed at her leader whose cheeks had been coloured red slightly by a blush. The rest of the team blinked several times at the boy wonder, their minds processing what he had just told them.

"I wouldn't exactly call it delightful" Raven deadpanned from beneath her hood. When Robin had announced their mission for the evening Raven had felt her heart plummet.

"Dude, you mean that we can actually go to a dance?!" Beast Boy gawked his eyes wide.

Robin looked to each of his teammates in turn, studying each reaction. Starfire was evidently gleeful, she had already decided on her outfit and she had played out several scenarios within her head about how Robin would ask her to the dance. Cyborg seemed laid back, he wasn't bursting with enthusiasm but he was happy to accept his leaders mission to them.

"If ya want us to go to a dance Robin, then that's what we'll do" Cyborg proclaimed speaking for the team. Robin nodded his thanks to him and then turned to Raven after coming to the conclusion that Beast Boy was on board after witnessing a huge beam grow on his face at the mention of the dance. Of course there was still one person who was going to be hard to convince.

"Raven?" Robin asked, his white mask moving as he raised an eyebrow.

Raven looked to her leader, her friend and crossed her arms. Going to a dance, for her, was like asking an elephant to climb a tree, it was highly unlikely. She inhaled deeply, the Titans holding their breath as they awaited the empath's answer. Raven did not enjoy being the one who, in her own opinion, usually spoiled the fun. But this is not supposed to be fun, she reminded herself, this is a mission. She pulled back her hood,

"If it's a mission Robin, then I can't refuse" She said.

Robin smiled a little, Beast Boy and Cyborg clapped hands in a high five as Cyborg let out an infamous "Booyah!" Starfire rose into the air in joy and glided toward her dark friend.

"Friend Raven, let us partake in the active of making over!" Starfire cried as she took hold of Raven's wrist. Pushing the alien off of her Raven frowned,

"That won't be necessary"

Starfire's eyebrows creased, "The make up is not necessary?" Starfire enquires, turning to Robin who had become her personal translator as well as being her boyfriend.

Cyborg folded his arms, "C'mon girl, it couldn't hurt" He said directly to Raven.

Starfire's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh no, I do not wish to hurt you Raven. I am quite sure the nude powders and black liquids are harmless" Starfire assured turning back to Raven.

Raven's emotions swirled around within her threatening to escape from her control. Inhaling deeply she attempted to calm herself,

"Star you might not have a color pale enough for Raven" Beast Boy joked, cutting through Raven's attempt at inner peace. A mug that had been discarded on the kitchen table creaked and suddenly exploded, the Titans instantly shut up. They were all perfectly aware of Raven's powers and the severity of them if they got out of hand. Raven turned her back on her teammates heading for the sliding doors, "Starfire you better come with me before I change my mind" Raven murmured without looking back. It took a moment for her to realise what was being said but once she did, Starfire flew towards her friend excitedly.

"Hold on" Robin requested, his hand out in front of him, "I haven't gone over the mission"

Beast Boy scratched behind his head, "is there anything to go over? Like dude, please tell me you are not going to have some rule that we can't flirt with the ladies?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Cyborg shook his head, "C'mon BB, it's always couples who go to High School dances! Ya really think that you'd be able to pick a girl up at one of these?!"

Beast Boy considered Cyborg's words, "Dude, when the ladies catch sight of this green loving machine they forget the even have a boyfriend!"

Raven stifled a laugh at this, she hated to admit it but Beast Boy could be hilarious, but only when he didn't try.

"Whatever man" Cyborg dismissed the changeling.

"As I was saying" Robin began irritated at Beast Boy's comments, "for the last three weeks we have been getting reports of disturbances at school dances across the city, which we haven't been able to get to on time. We don't know anything about the criminal, nor what he is capable of so the only way we are going to catch him is if we are at the scene when an attack happens to ensure that this criminal is apprehended. However there is one slight problem…"

"And what might that be?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

Cyborg backed away from the circle that the teens had formed, looking worriedly at Raven. He did not know what the catch was, but he was almost certain that it would anger Raven and he did not want to be in close range of the demoness when he wrath was unleashed.

"Well, tonight is the end of semester dance, which means more than one school are having one. We cannot be sure which school could possibly be attacked, so we will have to split up." Announced Robin giving a weary glance to Cyborg as he moved away. Cyborg had expected something worse but was pleasantly surprised at the added information.

Starfire's face fell, "So I may not accompany you to the dance?" She pouted, her posture slouching.

Robin smiled, "Actually Starifre, that can still happen" he looked the others who were hanging on his every word, "there are a total of three separate dances taking place tonight at different schools. That means that we need to double up"

Starfire's eyes yet again lit up in happiness and she zoomed over to Robin and dropped down beside him. With her hands clasped in front of her drawing a circle with her right foot,

"So may I accompany you to the dance Robin?" Starfire asked sweetly.

Robin took the girl's hands gently, "It would be an honour if you would accompany me to the dance" The boy answered.

"Uh, Robin, I thought you were like super smart but, er, there is five of us… And I'm pretty sure five doesn't go into three evenly" Confused, Beast Boy counted his fingers several times, double checking his mathematics was correct.

Cyborg chuckled "Chill BB, I can ask Bee, I'm sure she'd help us out!"

"That was my plan Cyborg" Robin nodded to the robot man, "so is everyone clear about tonight's mission"

Raven had been observing her friends silently, and when Cyborg had mentioned he would ask Bumblebee, Raven realised that there was only one Titan left that she was going to be left with. Why Beast Boy? Raven questioned herself. She could have put up with any other Titan, even the likes of Speedy who Bumblebee always complained about as he apparently had an obsession with his own reflection. But, as Raven repeated, he would be better than Beast Boy. Raven could just imagine Beast Boy's childish remarks about her dress, or his cocky behaviour around the girls who would be attending the dance. She mentally facepalmed, she was in for a long night.

"Sooo Raven, looks like you have a date with this hot green…" Beast Boy began but was quickly cut of by black magic covering his mouth.

Raven, with her fist clenched turned to the changeling, "if you want to keep your tongue I suggest you don't use it" She warned letting her magic disperse.

Beast Boy gave off a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck.

Raven turned and proceeded to the sliding doors, repeating her mantra in her head.

Realising her friends departure, Starfire bid farewell to her friends and then briskly followed Raven out of the room.

"Is this not wonderful?!" Starfire sang as she soared down the hallway behind Raven.

Raven stopped outside of Starfire's room, shuddering slightly knowing that she was about to enter a sea of bright pinks and sweet smells. "Yeah, so wonderful" Raven said dryly folding her arms.

Starfire opened the door to her room, causing Raven to squint at the brightness which radiated from the alien girl's room, she raised a hand over her eyes as if blinded by the light.

"You are not excited?" Starfire enquired, flying to a stack of drawers and dragging out pallets and pallets of make up. She gestured to Raven to sit down on her bed while still awaiting her reply. Carefully, she piled up stacks of make up in her arms, carrying them to the dark girl and discarding them on the fluffy bedsheets.

"I am not excited" Raven said coolly not looking at Starfire who was listening with intent.

Starfire rummaged through the colourful pallets and produced a long black one with several natural colours, going from light porcelain to deep mocha.

Raven's eyes widened at the sheer amount of make up that Starfire owner, she had never considered Starfire to be someone who even owned a drop of make up, never mind bags and bags full.

Starfire took a brush, dipped it in a light color and painted a streak on Raven's cheek, taking her by surprise. Starfire's face dropped a little and then her tongue came out in concentration as she applied a streak of another color onto the empath's cheek.

"Oh, but friend Raven, you must be excited to do the dancing!" Starffire squealed, roughly rubbing her fingers in circles on Raven's cheek, attempting to create the perfect foundation color for her friends pale complexion.

Raven once again repeated her mantra in her head, calming herself,

"I'm not the type of person who dances" she pointed out.

Starfire bit her lip, still roughly rubbing powder over Raven's faces,

"Perhaps you will enjoy it. I have heard that Beast Boy is someone whom is talented with the dancing" She said attempting at being positive.

Raven almost laughed, imagining a clueless Beast Boy trying whole heartedly to dance well but just not quite grasping it.

"I highly doubt that Beast Boy is good at dancing"

Starfire shrugged, "Do not be too fast to come to such a conclusion" she said finishing off the base of Raven's make up.

"Are you enjoying the make over so far?" Starfire enquired, setting the make up brush down for a second to scan over the other liquids and bottles scattered over her bed.

Raven kept her face as she always did and showed no emotion, but gently said,

"It could be worse"

"Dude? What do I even wear to a dance?!" Beast Boy asked as he rummaged through his closet where literally none of clothes were ever kept but it was his last resort. He had dug through the heaps of clothing discarded on the floor, which mainly consisted of his uniform and underwear and had not found anything suitable for a school dance. Beast Boy was alone in his room, so his question was not aimed at anyone yet he felt disappointed when there was no answer. How had he lived his whole life without ever having to need to wear anything fancy, except from that wedding he attended when he was around ten? He felt his eyes search for this specific item of clothing from this date, a blue suit, before he realised that it would now be several sizes too small for him. What we're all the hot girls going to think if he didn't turn up looking his best? If he was going to impress he had to find the perfect outfit.

Finding nothing decent in his closet, Beast Boy marched out of his room in search of the one person who could help him out.

Beast Boy wrapped on the door, not too softly nor slowly for that matter. His knock was rushed and out of beat, exactly like his personality.

"Hey, erm could I come in?"

Raven had froze when she heard the irritable changeling's voice outside Starfire's door, automatically beginning to whisper Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

Starfire, still plastering Raven's face in powders cried out "I am sorry, friend, but I cannot allow you to see your date before the dance, it will ruin the surprise!"

Raven cringed at being called Beast Boy's "date", rubbing her temples as Starfire ran to the door opening a crack so Raven was hidden from Beast Boy's view.

"Well, could you come out here then Star? I need your help with something." Beast Boy asked, his ears flattening.

Starfire let out an exasperated breath, she was already exhausted from preparing Raven, but she could not refuse to aid her friend.

"Of course Beast Boy" She smiled, and turned back to Raven to signal that she was leaving,

"I promise to return within five of the minutes!" She called back before closing the door, finally leaving Raven alone in the silence.

Beast Boy inspected Starfire with a worried look. Her bright pink hair was mangled with blacks and beiges and she had streaks of reds and pinks and browns down her arms and her clothing. Her face was flushed but her expression was peaceful.

"What can I assist you with?" Starfire asked her green friend, attempting to wipe some of the make up off of herself.

Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his neck,

"I don't know what to wear tonight" he confessed.

Starfire's hands flew to her mouth in surprise and then she stifled a giggle.

Confused, and a little irritated Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at the giggling alien, how was it he was funny when he never meant to be?

"What?!" He enquired.

Wiping her eyes, Starfire smiled sweetly,

"Oh, friend Beast Boy, I cannot help as I am not very familiar with the clothing of boys, I was imagining you in dress, that is what caused me to have the giggles. I do apologise, friend, but you will have to ask either Cyborg or Robin for their help"

Beast Boy groaned, "I was really trying to avoid that…" His shoulders slumped over and he bowed his head, "anyway, thanks Star" he said and then began walking towards the ops room where he knew a certain spiky haired teen would be.

Raven opened one eye when she heard Starfire re-enter the room. Raven had ended up cross legged hovering over Starfire's bed in meditation while her friend was absent from the room. A wave or irritation washed over her as she knew she could no longer meditate.

"What did he want?" Raven queried letting herself land softly on Starfire's bed.

"He wished for me to assist him in the choosing of clothing" Starfire smiled, returning to the pallets discarded on her bed,

Raven raised her eyebrows. Beast Boy didn't know what to wear? She hadn't expected him to not have anything in that room of his. The last time she had glanced in, she could not make out the floor for the clothes. Surely he must have had something amongst that cluster?

"You find this surprising?" Starfire asked, yet another small brush poised beside Raven's face.

"Mildly" the empath remarked, squeezing her eyes shut to allow Starfire to paint her eyelids.

"Friend Raven, you should not be too quick to judge Beast Boy; you do not know what to wear either" she said, applying a thick layer of black on Raven's eyes.

I hadn't thought about clothes, Raven thought to herself, trying hard to keep her face straight, both not to show that she had startled herself slightly and also to prevent Starfire from creating a black smudge on her face,

"I will find something" she dismissed the subject.

Cyborg's fingers hammered down on the circular buttons of his remote, his human eye wide in concentration. He didn't look away when he heard the doors open.

Robin was checking over the systems, and glanced up when Beast Boy walked in. He noticed the redness in his cheeks that signalled his worry.

"Everything okay, Beast Boy?" He enquired.

Beast Boy looked to Robin and shrugged,

"I don't have anything to wear tonight" he confessed.

Robin glanced at the clock and shook his head,

"You do realise that we have to leave in two hours?!" He stated.

Attempting to look innocent, pushing his ears back and rounding his shoulders, "Dude, I didn't realise I didn't have anything good to wear!"

Robin was already at the doors, having stalked past Beast Boy,

"Well you better hurry up, the mall closes in an hour. Cyborg, do you want to come?"

Cyborg raised a hand bending his wrist, signalling that he was too absorbed in his game.

"Your loss dude" Beast Boy called as he exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Call Me by My Name

I look ridiculous.

Raven studied herself in the mirror. Starfire had finished with her "make-over" twenty minutes prior, and they were due to leave in ten minutes. She had debated quickly teleporting to a clothes shop in order to find something better to wear but had come to the conclusion she would never have enough time. She had to admit, Starfire had done an amazing job of her hair and make up. She managed to clip Raven's short hair into a lose bun with curled strands which framed her angled face. Her eyes now had perfect black lines flicking out from them, and her normally pale skin was brighten up by a warm nude. Against her wishes, Starfire had applied a shocking red lipstick, leaving Raven looking at least a year older than she was. When she had first looked in the mirror she was almost surprised. Almost.

The dress she had picked for herself was one of the only dressed she owned. As it was a high school dance, she avoided wearing anything that was either too tight or showed too much skin. She had Beast Boy to babysit, she did not need to have to wade of any other hormonal boys as well. The dress she had chosen was a deep purple, slightly darker than her eyes. It highlighted her cleavage, dipped in at her waist making her flawless curves stand out, and then cut off just above her knee. She had never imagined herself in this type of dress, nor did she ever imagine that she would be going to a dance.

Especially with Beast Boy of all people.

Maybe she was a little too hard on Beast Boy. He was one of her only friends, as well as being one of the ones who was always there for her when she needed to talk. But with everything there was both pro's and cons, and Beast Boy came with plenty of cons.

A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. Her thoughts on Beast Boy. Was I really just thinking about Beast Boy?

"Friend Raven, are you ready?" Starfire's voice sang.

Using her magic, Raven opened the door to let the taller girl in.

Starfire looked sweeter than ever, wearing a short lemon swing dress which made her skin color darken to a golden glow. Her long hair was braided down her left side and mini yellow flowers were weaved in the plait. Squealing in delight she grabbed her friends hands.

"Raven, you look beautiful!" Her emerald eyes shined

Taking her friend's hands off of her own, Raven turned back to the mirror, her stomach beginning to flip. Was she nervous? If so, why?

Did she really look, as Starfire had said, beautiful? It was a large jump from ridiculous to beautiful, but Raven could see why Starfire thought she looked good. She did look more dressed up and her figure was actually showing for once.

"Shall we go get the boys?" Starfire, on her tip toes with excitement, asked the empath.

Raven nodded her head, "may as well"

Beast Boy tugged at his collar, who knew shirts were so uncomfortable? He had fought to buy anything but the suit he had on but Robin had pushed for him to buy it. It was plain, and Beast Boy had ditched the blazer so the suit now only consisted of black tailored trousers, a white shirt and a black tie. Irritated at the long sleeves, he had rolled them up to the elbow allowing his green arms to show. He felt more like himself, he never was one for fancy clothing anyway.

Robin tried to remain as calm as possible, ignoring the pulse in his neck picking up pace by the minute. He wore the same tuxedo he had worn when he was forced to escort Kitten to her dance. He shivered at the memory.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his new pants, Beast Boy looked at the clock. The girls should have been coming out right about now.

"Do you think Bumblebee is taking as long as those two?" Beast Boy tried to make conversation.

Cyborg had already left to pick up his date, and they were most likely already at the school and enjoying themselves.

The doors swiped open.

Robin's eyes lit up behind his mask at the sight of Starfire.

Beast Boy's jaw nearly hit the floor when his eyes fell on Raven. She looked good. Like good good. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes away from areas that he shouldn't be looking at, both as he was her friend and should never be thinking of her in that way and also because if Raven so much as caught him glancing at her in that way she would throw him through a window. But he couldn't help himself, his eyes were enjoying the view.

Starfire glided down to Robin, beaming brightly.

"Do I look okay?" Starfire asked her boyfriend.

Robin grinned, "you look better than okay"

The couple embraced each other.

Raven, who had been observing the couple, turned away to give them their privacy and looked to Beast Boy.

Well he looks…

Grown up, handsome, attractive…

Did she call him attractive? No, of course not, she shook off the thought. Well, he did look a lot older and somehow his messy hair gave him a darker, more dangerous look, that accompanied with his sleeves rolled up. Had it not been for his immaturity, he may be considered compatible with her. Again she cut off the thought. Why am I thinking of these things?

Climbing the stairs, Beast Boy joined his date.

"you look different" He said, canine tooth flashing.

Raven folded her arms, "I could say the same for you"

Beast Boy studied her violet eyes, realising how scarily stunning she was. He gulped, suddenly terrified she was prying into his thoughts,

"Maybe we should go?" He suggested, backing away from the dark girl.

Agreeing with Beast Boy, Raven nodded and they both left the room.

"What do you mean we are not on the list?!" Raven tried to keep her voice calm, "why is there a list? It is a dance for teenagers" she added, "it is hardly an exclusive nightclub"

The stout woman in front of her checked over her clipboard for the fifth time. While she was occupied, Raven glared at Beast Boy,

"I thought you said Robin had everything sorted?" She squeezed the bridge of her nose in annoyance recalling the conversation she and the changeling had had during the journey to the dance. Beast Boy had assured her that Robin had made arrangements that would allow them in without the bat of an eye.

Beast Boy put his hands up defensively, "I'm just the messenger" he reminded her in a sarcastic tone.

The woman clearer her throat, "as I have already said, your names are not on the list. And I am pretty sure you two don't even go to this school" she pointed her pen in the teenagers direction.

They were holding a queue of restless couples in their wake, groans and shouts of annoyance could be heard. Irritated, the woman with the clipboard tapped her foot.

Beast Boy's eyes darted back and forward nervously, sweat sliding down his neck, "Uh, Why do you think we don't go to this school?" He enquired hesitantly.

The woman's eyes widened in frustration,

"I am almost one hundred percent sure that none of our students are green" She hissed

The two teenagers jumped slightly, neither of them had given a thought to how out of place Beast Boy appeared.

Catching a look at Beast Boy, to see if he was thinking the same as her; he was.

"So I suggest to you, that you and your girlfriend get out of here before I call the police as you are trespassing" the cranky woman stared them down.

Cringing at being called Beast Boy's girlfriend, Raven waved her hand, ready to transport away from the angry little woman.

Having other ideas, Beast Boy readied himself to charge at the woman.

Raven briskly threw a wave of black energy over him, stopping him from doing anything too stupid. In a matter of seconds they were transported from the doors of the school, to the bleachers on the football field behind the building.

The moon cast a steady glow over the two teenagers. Exhausted, Raven flopped down on a bench reaching behind her head for her good before recalling that she was not wearing her cloak. She sunk back against the wood, a little light headed.

"Rae, you okay?" Came Beast Boy's voice. He also took a seat, defeated by the small woman with the clipboard. He had fought monsters, demons and some of the worst criminals and yet he could not even win against a middle-aged woman.

Squeezing her eyes closed for a moment, Raven nodded, "I have to use my energy for my powers, transporting both you and I has left me slightly dizzy. I'll be fine" She said honestly, her hand moving as he spoke. Her eyes sprang open again when something touched her forehead, she was in the air in milliseconds.

Beast Boy retracted his hand, a guilty look painted on his face,

"Uh sorry Rae, I was just checking if you had a temperature or something" He looked up at her,

"I don't want my date walking out on me" he grinned.

"This is not a date" Raven cringed, lowering herself back down to the ground, rubbing her arms.

Beast Boy wiggling his eyebrows, apparently forgetting about Raven's love for personal space, bounced up to her, "No need to lie to yourself Raven. A boy" he pointed to himself, "a girl" he pointed at Raven, "a dance…"

Raven folded her arms, "what's your point?" she asked, her cheeks burning furiously.

Moving his hands to make and invisible rainbow, Beast Boy answered, "the perfect recipe for a date" He flashed a toothy smile at the empath, whose eye twitched in annoyance.

"Well, lucky for us, we will not be dancing. We can keep watch from up here" she said triumphantly, happy that she did not have to spend a night clustered amongst immature teenagers in a stuffy room, with everyone having to touch just to get past, the thought made her shiver.

"Dude, we are going to dance!" The changeling exclaimed.

Before Raven had the chance to question his meaning, Beast Boy grabbed her by the hand- again forgetting about her personal space rule- and took of running towards the school.

She knew she shouldn't have enjoyed it, but Raven couldn't help but smile a rare smile. Beast Boy had ran with Raven at his side down a the hill from the field to the school. Never had he held her for so long, nor had he ever had the guts to do so, and as much as Raven hated to admit it, she liked this reckless side of him. True it wasn't like he was riding a motorcycle over a ditch without a helmet or any sort of protection, but just him touching her or getting close to her without asking was risky enough. It was nice to have a warm hand holding her own, although it was only to force her to go with him and nothing else, but she still enjoyed it, more than she cared to admit.

What did I just do? Beast Boy asked himself as he bent over, panting from the fast pace that he was running at. Incredibly he was still alive after grabbing Raven and running with her to the back of the school where he found a back door. She hadn't murdered him for touching her, she hadn't banished him to a dark abyss for making her run, she hadn't shown any sign of anger. Wait was she smiling?!

Confused he moved closer to empath, staring into her eyes, she attempted to hide her smile, but her eyes shine like he'd never seen before. Ignoring the feeling of awe he had in the out of his stomach when he looked at her, he hadn't felt such a feeling since…

"So what is your plan now?" Raven asked, her voice slightly hoarse from the running, attempting to fix her bun which had become more loose than it had already been.

The music from inside the hall played loudly, it would normally annoy Raven but it didn't. Why, however, she did not know.

Snapping himself from his thoughts he replied,

"Dude, we both have super powers, I'm sure we can get ourselves into a gym hall" The changeling grinned, soaking in Raven's appearance. He wished she didn't always hide beneath that hood of hers, both her figurative hood and her emotional hood. These flashes of her emotions he saw filled him with delight, he enjoyed to see her smile and her joy flash in her eyes. He liked the way her voice softened and her cheeks deepened to the color of a rose. She was extraordinary, and he only wished that she would let it show.

"I've already used my powers, I think it's your turn" Stated Raven, smoothing out her dresses keep it from riding up.

Speaking of her voice softening, there was one thing Beast Boy wanted her to say while she was in such a good mood. Perhaps being too forward and more than a little flirtatious, Beast Boy stretched his arms out,

"Fair enough, Rae. I'll use my powers… Under one condition"

What?!

Raven's eyes blazed a dangerous red, the irritation that had just been forgotten about slowly building again.

"And what would that be?" She asked folding her arms over, digging her nails into her elbows to keep her calm. Surely he wasn't going to try and make her do something humiliating? He must've had more sense than to mess with Raven.

Grinning from ear to ear, Beast Boy answered the empath.

"Call me by my name." He said simply, leaning against the door they were about to use to 'break into' the school.

Raven studied the green boy, processing what he had asked of her,

"I have been calling you by your name" She stated.

Moving off the door and pacing closer to Raven he shook his head,

"You know what I mean"

He was close to her, dangerously close.

Raven shrugged,

"Can I ask why?" She hadn't heard Beast Boy ask for anything so strange in his life. To the Titans he had always been Beast Boy, the same way Robin was Robin and Cyborg was Cyborg, calling him by his name would be like he wasn't part of the Titans, unless… An thought struck her and she guessed it was his reasoning behind wanting to be called by his birth name. He wanted it to feel normal for a night.

"I don't want to be Beast Boy the Titan tonight, I just want to be me, at a dance, with my-"

Raven shot him a look that screamed "don't you dare call me your date"

He took heed of her warning and carried on, "good friend and just enjoy myself, without the hero work"

Understanding Raven nodded her head. She had considered reminding him that this was a mission and not just a fun night out but she thought better of it. She was always the one to ruin his amusement, maybe it was time she let him enjoy herself. But it won't last forever, she reminded herself, only tonight would she be so fair since she was in such a good mood. A good mood which she almost never was in. Come to think of it the last time she felt such a way was with-

No, I'm not thinking about him tonight. She scolded herself for letting the evil dragon enter her thoughts.

She would comply with Beast Boy's wishes. He could do with a night off from being a hero, right enough, so could she. An idea occurred,

"Okay, from now until midnight I will call you by your real name." Raven said in a monotone.

Beast Boy's ears pricked up, he flashed a canine tooth as he beamed, moving towards her and then stopping, considering that a hug might throw the whole deal off.

"However…" Raven held up a slim finger, enjoying the confused look that flashed on Beast Boy's face, "I also want to forget my hero side tonight"

With both his hands in front of him in a "slow down" gesture, Beast Boy pondered aloud "Dude, I thought your real name is Raven?" He scratched the top of his head, mentally attempting to go through every conversation he had ever had with the dark girl concerning secret identities, never once had she mentioned being anyone else other than she was.

"It is", she said, a small grin playing at the corners of her mouth,

"But I think it's only fair that I don't have to be Raven for tonight either"

Beast Boy was enjoying this. Was she flirting back? Surely she wasn't, but he couldn't be sure.

"So what do you want to be called then?"

Putting a finger on her chin in a uncharacteristic playful manner, Raven pondered who she wanted to be for the night, the only name that popped into her head was but a nickname that Beast Boy used for her, it was all she could think of. Not coming up with anything better, Raven decided on her name,

"Rae, you can call me Rae?" She wanted to sound confident as she said it, but it came out like a question.

Beast Boy, surprised at Raven's name choice accompanied by a sense of pride, it was the nickname he used for her.

"Okay then, Rae" a smile played on his lips, "would you like to break into this school with me?"

Looking at Beast Boy as his eyes flashed signs of recklessness, Raven felt a pull at her heart. She had never seen Beast Boy in such a way, nor had she been attracted to him, in any way, at all. If this was the way Garfield acted, then Raven could get along just nicely with him.

"Yes, I would, Garfield"

And perhaps Rae would be more flirtatious than Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Crossing the Line of Friendship

Teenagers were strange, a lot stranger than Beast Boy had imagined they'd be. He had never had the chance to be around 'normal' people his age, the only thing that influenced his thoughts on teenagers was t.v. He expected all the girls to be hastily dragging their jock boyfriends onto the danced like. He expected the shyer people to be on the sidelines, nervously waiting on their special someone to take them by the hand and dance them to their happily ever after. He expected quiet music and slow dancing under a disco ball. Nothing was as he expected, not even close.

The more confident people were standing in a large circle in the centre of the dance floor. Instead of dancing the jumped about, fist bumping the air and shaking about while chanting the lyrics or the beat of the quick paced song. Everyone else were standing or sitting at tables, holding their drinks or tapping at their phones. A large groups of boys passed a water bottle clearly not filled with water amongst them. He chaperone teachers shook their heads at both the behaviour of the dancing students and the seated. One could guess that they were speaking about "how different things are nowadays compared to in their day" they were most likely reminiscing about their golden years. No-one cared to notice the green boy, however plenty of the intoxicated boys had eyed up Raven, and each of them received s deadly stare from Beast Boy, clearly stating "stay away"

He didn't mean to be controlling or ruin any potential chance that Raven had with any boys, but she had gone to the dance with Beast Boy, and he wanted to be the one she left with. That and also, although he would continue to deny it, new feeling were surfacing for the empath.

"I can't believe you thought this would be fun" Raven deadpanned, back to keeping her emotions in check. She didn't know what had come over her, or why she had considered Beast Boy to be attractive, but it was over, or at least she thought.

"Hey, I've only seen these things in movies! I never thought they would turn out to be so lame!" Beast Boy pointed out, scanning his surroundings to see that nothing had changed apart from the song. His ears flattened as disappointment flooded over him, he really had thought that the dance would be fun.

Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's elbow, another rare occurrence for her, making physical contact with another person,

"Well, B-, oh wait- Garfield, it was not your fault that tonight is, as you already called it, lame." Her attempt to make the changeling feel better worked to some extent, but it was more the physical contact than the words that improved his mood.

Beast Boy nodded,

"But I could make it better Rae" He proclaimed, his eyebrow raising.

Raven shot him a questioning look, "And do you intend to do that?"

Just as Beast Boy was about to reply to her, a skinny man in a suit tapped a microphone on the stage beside the DJ,

"Good evening, Jump City Academy, I would like to thank you all for being so well behaved tonight" he glanced at the group of now drunk boys in the corner, "but it is now time for the final dances of the night, so I invite you to grab that special someone and take them up to the dance floor." As he finished speaking the lights dimmed and slower, sweeter music began to play. Most of the teenagers grabbed a partner and shuffled out to the floor.

Raven had had her eyes on the man at the microphone and turning back to Beast Boy she jolted.

Beast Boy held a green hand out to her, a cunning smile on his lips, canine tooth poking out fiercely,

"Care to dance, Rae?" He asked playfully.

Shaking her head, Raven disbelieving her own actions, she answered him

"Yes, Garfield"

He took her hand gently, leading her out to the dance floor. Keeping one hand on Raven's hand and bravely putting his other on the small of her back, he exhaled nervously. He had only ever been this close to one other person, and she was long gone.

Raven let her hand slide up to his shoulder while her other stayed grasped in his. They swayed to the music in perfect synchronisation, Raven noted how much Beast Boy had grown lately, as he was now the same height as her. His jaw had become more refined, small specks of stubble marking his neck. A want to touch is jaw came over her, but she pushed it down. She may not understand what was happening inside her head, but she was not going to donanything ludicrous without throughly thinking about it first.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Raven spoke aloud, "you do know if you tell the others about this, you will regret ever doing so"

Bravely, Beast Boy pushed his hand at Raven's back in ever so slightly, pulling Raven closer to him. She didn't seem to mind.

"Chill Rae, this stays between us. Besides, I doubt the others would believe that you danced with me. Why exactly are you dancing with me?"

Under normal circumstances Raven would have thrown Beast Boy across the room for even considering asking her something personal. Yet, in his arms she felt safe, in control, warm and comfortable. He was like a high from a drug.

"Honestly Garfield, I'm not too sure, do you really need a reason?" She looked straight into his green eyes catching her violet ones in her reflection within his eyes.

Beast Boy shrugged,

"I was only wondering because you usually have no time for me or you're always irritated by me" he said, keeping his eyes locked with Raven's.

"It's true" Raven sighed, "you are almost always annoying and immature and irritating but tonight you seen different…" She tightened her grip on his shoulder as he drew her in closer to him, she swallowed almost nervously, "perhaps it's the new clothes you are wearing, maybe it's just because you are no longer in the tower, maybe it's because you are not trying to be anything and you are just being yourself, I don't know what it is, but tonight I find you…" she searched for the right word "Tolerable"

Her hand edged closer to his neck and Beast Boy pulled her in so she could go no closer.

There was an undeniable tension between the two. The held each other in a way that crossed the line of friendship. They stared at each other, both of their separate minds racing, the feelings that they both had for the dragon and the girl who could move earth respectively now existed once again,not for their old flames however: but for each other.

Closing his eyes Beast Boy chanced his luck and leaned into Raven.

Raven, reading Beast Boy's body language and knowing what he was planning to do, she too closed her eyes, letting herself succumb to her feelings.

They moved closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Their lips inched towards each other searching for the other set of lips.

Crash!

The loud sound caused the two to open their eyes and turn away from each other, still in each other's grasp. A young man, no older than twenty stood in the doorway, a long black trench coat flapping behind him. He had milky skin and floppy black hair.

Beast Boy instantly disliked him. He knew he was trouble. Letting go of Raven, cursing the fact that he didn't get a chance to kiss her, her readied himself for a fight, expecting Raven to do the same.

Raven stood staring blankly at the intruder.

Had she not already realised that this was the guy who had been attacking all the schools recently? With or without her, he was going to take him down.

All of the other students had fled to the back door and were scrambling out of it.

Rounding his shoulders, Beast Boy prepared to morph into a bull, but stopped himself when Raven said,

"Toby?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Dark Prince

With mild interest, the pale boy in the trench coat cast his eyes over Raven. His face twisting into a smug look that made Beast Boy sick to the stomach. He hadn't taken his stare off of the boy, despite Raven admitting she knew him.

"Hey there Sugar" Toby cooed, one side of his mouth lifting.

Raven's cheeks burned red hot,

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice rising and falling in a nervous way that Beast Boy had never heard come from her. She didn't get nervous, it was Raven, yet this boy somehow caused her to act so out of character, who was this guy?

Flapping his ridiculous trench coat down at the back, the darker boy marched towards the two teenagers,

"Surprised to see me, huh babe?" He spat at Raven, infuriating Beast Boy.

Her legs shaking in anger, Raven bit down on her tongue controlling her emotions.

"You know this guy Rae?" Beast Boy asked, jerking his thumb at the, as he thought, douchebag in black.

Raven did indeed know this boy.

"Yes" she nodded, her hand rubbing her forehead.

Roughly five weeks prior to the dance Raven had been at s bookstore browsing through the many novels that were sold there. While holding what seemed to be an interesting hard back book, she caught sight of a boy moving his eyes over her in an interested manner, from the corner of her eye. Snapping her eyes up to look at the boy her heart fluttered slightly. Now, Raven had always been a good judge of character, and she could easily tell by looking at this boy that he was not the best of people. His clothes alone and his pale skin tone should have been enough warning signs for her to ignore him. But he was looking at her in a way that nobody ever looked at her. Sure she turned a few heads on the street from time to time, and only when she was not accompanied with Starfire, but no boy had paid attention to her like this. He sauntered over to her, and asked her to get a coffee with him, she had opted for a tea of course when the went to the café. They spent hours talking together. Looking back on it, Raven realised that they only really spoke about her. He had found out where she lived, what she liked, her favourite color, everything, yet she knew barely anything about him other than his name. They had agreed to go out another time and Raven could've sworn that she was finally getting over Malchoir and the best way to get over a boy was to date another one, right? On the arranged date, Toby never showed, leaving Raven to guess that he didn't want to see her again.

"Are you going to explain to the little snot coloured kid how we met?" Toby enquired.

Shaking her head, Raven briskly spat, "No" before Beast Boy even processed the dark boy's words, "but what I would like you to explain is what are you doing here, and why did you practically break down the door?"

A smug grinned wiggled its way onto Toby's face.

Beast Boy wanted to punch him. Him and his smug face.

Toby eyes moved from Beast Boy to Raven and back again. He erupted with laughter, further unsettling the two superheroes.

"You went from me to him?!" He whooped through his laughter.

Beast Boy could not see what the boy found so amusing. Were him and Raven really that strange to be thought of as a serious couple. Not that they were, but if they were to pursue a relationship would this be the reaction everyone would give them?

Exhaling slowly, Raven replied, "that is none of your business"

Ignoring the demoness, Toby locked eyes with Beast Boy, marched over to him and poked a bony finger at Beast Boy's chest, causing the changelings fave to contract with slight pain,

"You tryna steal my girl?" He asked fiercely.

"Dude, she isn't your girl, the same way she isn't my girl, she doesn't belong to someone. Seriously dude how much of a douche are you?!"

Before Toby could lash out at Beast Boy for taking such a hard tone and for calling him such a profound name( Raven butted in, "why are you here Toby?"

"Ah, let me explain something to you, Raven." Toby began, "I am not who I said I was"

Raven rolled her eyes, "big surprise" she mumbled ignoring the fear curling inside of her. She had told this boy many personal things in a stupid moment of vulnerability, he could use so much against her.

"I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine" he continued, rows and rows of red hooded figures filed into the hall, their heads bowed, their hands joined.

"Dude, things just got seriously creepy" Beast Boy gulped, edging his way closer to Raven.

Soundlessly the hooded figures encircled the two Titans, with their faces hidden.

Beast Boy looked to Raven for an explanation, hoping she knew something-anything about what was going on. After a brief examination of her face, he found that she was as clueless as he was.

"Why have you been attacking schools?" Raven asked, the smallest hint of fear creeping into her usual monotone. Her eyes darted back and forth between the faceless figures and she swallowed down a lump in her throat, a part of her glad that Beast Boy was beside her, at least he helped her feel more at ease. Reaching out her hand she considered taking hold of Beast Boy but stopped not wanting to embarrass herself.

Toby smirked with an evil look in eyes, "Like I said, Raven, I am not who I said I was." Enjoying the fear of his victims he continued "the attacks on the schools were for you"

Shaking her head in complete confusion Raven demanded, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it babe"

Having enough of the dark boy's evasion, Beast Boy shouted "So you've been attacking schools to get her attention ?!"

Surprised at the green boy's outburst, Tony ran his tongue over his teeth, advancing further towards Raven and Beast Boy. He parted the circle like Moses did the sea and stood directly in front of the two confused teens.

"You know Raven, this kid is smarter than he seems" Toby jerked his thumb towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy would usually be flattered by this kind of compliment. Back in the tower, if someone were to say this to him he would most likely never shut up about it. He may even do a victory dance. But he was not in the tower right now and the likelihood that he would be back at the tower any time soon was low.

Not that she would admit it aloud, but Raven agreed with what the darker boy was saying. Beast Boy could be smart when he put his mind to it, not that he could do extensive equations or name every state in the country but he serious when the time came.

"But at the same time he's pretty stupid for answering something aimed at you, don't you think? Are you really going to let this little slug to answer for you?!" Toby pulled black coat up and down, as if he were acting in a melodrama.

Raven cringed a little at his performance,

"He only voiced what I was thinking" she deadpanned watching the boy, anger seething through her veins.

"It's true, all of these little "attacks" have been for your benefit Raven." Toby swiftly flipped his head to the side as he spoke, locking eyes with Raven.

Raven simply replied with "why?"

Beside her, Beast Boy was growing increasingly anxious. It was rare during a showdown with a villain that they had a conversation with him or her. What was happening at that very moment was unbelievable! Could they not just get down to business and kick this guy's butt as Beast Boy so wanted to do. Plus the hooded figures were making him feel uneasy beyond belief.

"Because, Raven, I wanted you, your friends and the whole world to fear me!" Toby exclaimed, eyes wild.

Beast Boy snorted, "Like anyone is going to fear the name Toby, dude."

Through gritted teeth, the boy in the trench coat replied,

"As I have already said, not everything I said is true. My name is not Toby…" Pausing for dramatic effect he raised his arms up to his head and then brought them back down as he said "I am the Dark Prince!"

He had expected his revelation to shock or even rile the teens, yet they still stood with the same uncomprehending look that they had been wearing since he had burst through the door.

"The…Dark…Prince?" Raven said slowly, stopping herself from letting out laugh at his outrageous name choice.

"Should'a stuck with Toby, dude" Beast Boy grinned, no longer feeling so afraid of the robed figures or the pale boy before him.

"You dare laugh at me?!" The Dark Prince hissed at Beast Boy making his mouth snap shut, "you have no idea what I am capable of, and you really don't want to know, so I suggest you just give me what I want and I'll be on my way" The right side of his thin mouth lifted so he was half smiling.

Folding her arms, Raven sighed,

"What is that you want?"

These villains always wanted something, what was it this time? Money? Power? Immortality?

"Oh, what I want is actually quite simple" The Dark Prince said running his hands together in a greedy manner, "I want you"

Beast Boy's hand flew out in front of Raven before he even knew what he was doing. No way was this guy going to take Raven away: they had already lost her before, there was no way it was happening again.

"Not in your dreams" Beast Boy growled sensing the Beast attempt to rise within him. He pushed it down, knowing he could handle this.

The Dark Prince knitted his fingers together and the robed beings moved in closer to Beast Boy and Raven, making Raven feel more than a little claustrophobic. She hadn't said anything yet but was desperate to know why exactly he wanted her? If he were on his own then she would've guessed it was romantic or perhaps sexual, but the robed figures cancelled out that theory. The only other possible use he would have of her would be…

It clicked in her mind, the robes all be it a small clue but she guessed fairly quickly who this boy was working for.

"You work for Trigon." Raven said flatly, her heart heavy within her chest. She had believed that Trigon was a part of her past, a dead monster who could no longer hurt her. She guessed she was wrong. All that pain and torture of knowing she would bring doom came surging back to her in that moment.

Beast Boy inhaled a sharp breath as he fitted the puzzle pieces together, it made sense that this boy working for Trigon.

"Oh I wish I was working for Trigon! But no, I don't actually work for him- but we…" The Dark Prince bellowed, pointing to the red robes, "we are his followers, his cult if you will"

Raven shrugged, "you can worship my father without me you know, go ahead praise him for all I care, just do not involve me" She knew there was obviously more to this boys plan.

Reaching into his back pocket, The Dark Prince produced a black dagger.

The air in the room grew cold as Beast Boy felt Raven stiffen. He didn't know what it was, but from Raven's reaction to it it was obvious that it was pretty serious.

The Dark Prince delicately ran his hands over the dagger.

"You know what this is, don't you Raven?" He said coldly.

Raven did not answer him, she knew all too well what his weapon was.

He continued without her answer,

"So you will take me seriously when I say if you try to escape right now that I will not be gentle…" Heel his words linger. Turning the dagger so the tip as pointed at Raven he took more steps forward.

Automatically Beast Boy moved closer to Raven. He was almost sure that the dagger couldn't harm him to the extent it could Raven. Something about it seemed otherworldly, and even to look at it caused a cold feeling in his soul. There was no chance he was letting that thing anywhere near Raven. Silently he prayed for Robin and the others to hurry up. He had sneakily sent out a distress signal when The Dark Prince made his first appearance.

The Dark Prince's twisted smile intensified,

"So Raven, will I be getting what I want?"

Raven bowed her head, she could not fight him, not with this dagger pointed at her nor could she fly up or disappear, he would be too quick to use his weapon.

Ready to accept her fate Raven raised her head and opened her mouth but never got the chance to speak as she heard two words that made her heart soar with thankfulness.

"Titans go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Holy Water

Robin's voice distracted The Dark Prince for a second but that's all it took for Raven to kick him hard, knocking him off of his feet and then fly up into the air.

Beast Boy instantly morphed into a rhino and ploughed through the hooded figures, making them scramble- in a still very creepy manner- around the hall.

Starfire began throwing starbolts left, right and centre, while Robin was whipping his staff from side to side, flinging more robed figures onto opposite sides of the the room.

Cyborg leaped forward to get to the centre where Raven had been seconds ago. He had eyed the pale boy before his friends, thanks to his enhanced mechanical eye. Springing forward, Cyborg readied himself for collision with The Dark Prince.

Sensing the attack, The Dark Prince rolled over from his place on the floor in a millisecond causing Cyborg to bash into the floor, almost falling through it.

Raven watched this with a shield of dark energy around her. Most of the robed figures were aiming for her, with arrows, darts, daggers; anything that they could throw at her. Noticing the quickness of The Dark Prince, she realised he must have some powers similar to her, powers that were most likely gifted to him by Trigon himself.

An arrow hit her shield, causing her to take it down for less than a moment, but that was all it took for another one to hit her. An arrow chipped her arm, sending her plummeting to the ground below. Under normal circumstances a plain arrow would never have the strength to bring down her shield or her. That meant that these were no ordinary weapons that were being used.

She fell to the ground without her piers noticing. A stinging pain surged through her arm where the arrow had grazed her skin. She tried to push herself back up, but was shoved back down by a foot.

A robed figure stood over her, Raven began chanting her mantra, but as she did the sting in her arm intensified, she couldn't fight back. Hopelessly, she done the last thing she ever wanted to do during a fight. Closing her eyes she cried out,

"Help!"

All four of the Titans whipped their heads round in surprise, having never heard Raven cry out for help. An easy feeling crept into all of their stomachs, but they couldn't get to her. They were each fighting off robed figures from each side, The Dark Prince was nowhere to be seen.

The robed figure that loomed over Raven pulled out a dagger similar to the one that The Dark Prince had had in his possession minutes ago. However, this dagger was silver and not nearly as threatening as the black one. Raven cried out in excruciating pain as the hooded figure plunged the dagger into Raven, he had been aiming for her chest but she rolled over and the dagger dug deep into her side. Normally when in pain, she would cry out once and then bite down the pain: but not this time. She couldn't stop herself from expressing her hurt. The hooded figure went once again to stab her with another dagger, this time able to get to her chest, he raised the dagger higher and higher-

Beast Boy rammed into him, sending him flying across the room. He morphed back into his human form and bent down beside Raven. Cyborg was covering them, fighting off the red robes without faces.

Beast Boy hands shook as he looked at Raven. She was whimpering in pain, her hand clutching her side where a dagger's handle stuck out at an odd angle. Her face contracted in a way that Beast Boy had never seen. She looked so fragile, so broken. Her dress now ripped and her bun now undone. She was paler than usual, and getting whiter by the second. Beast Boy knew he couldn't do anything,

"Cyborg! You need to help her!" He shouted, quickly switching places with Cyborg.

On bent knee, Cyborg examined the empath with s careful eye. Here eyes fluttered behind her eyelids, she was losing consciousness,

"Take…it…out" she managed through gritted teeth. Cyborg caught on to what she meant,

"Listen Rae, I know it hurts but if I take that dagger out of ya, ya'll bleed out! Ya gotta just be strong, we're gonna getch'a outta here!" Cyborg shouted over the commotion as positively as he could.

Raven attempted shaking her head, gripping her side tighter. Cyborg didn't understand, that thing had to come out! She peeled her eyes open, revealing that they were heavily bloodshot.

Struggling through her words, fighting off the sleep that threatened to consume her, Raven whispered,

"Holy… Water"

Cyborgs raised his eyebrows,

"Oh!" He understood, he had to remove the dagger from her, with it in her it could have more damaging effects than with it out.

"I'm gonna have to do it quickly" Cyborg said assertively.

Raven attempted a nod, but all it only seemed that she had moved her head down a few inches. Her eyes were closed again and she was trying her hardest not to lose consciousness, the holy water in her wound burning her veraciously.

"On three!"

Raven's face tensed.

"One"

She inhaled deeply.

"Two"

Cyborg yanked the dagger out of the girl's side before he reached three.

Raven yelped but the pain subsided quite a bit. Her hands found her wound and she pushed pressure down on it.

"Yo BB!" Cyborg shouted to Beast Boy who was fighting off three robed figures as a lion. He turned at the calling of his name and sped towards Cyborg and Raven, leaving Starfire and Robin to finish off the people he was fighting.

"You gotta get her outta here!" Cyborg shouted, pointing a cannon over Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Dude I can't take her to the tower, he knows where it is!" Beast Boy punted out worriedly.

Robin, upon hearing his friend's distress, sprang over to them,

"Take her to the local safe house" Robin ordered and then jumped back into the fight.

Beast Boy nodded and then morphed into a gorilla, scooping Raven up in his arms.

Sleep was pulling her further and further away from reality, blood was seeping through her hands. The holy water had caused her to loose all her energy and she could no longer attempt to heal herself.

With the dark girl in his arms, Beast Boy rampaged through the rows of fighting red robed figures and broke through the exit.

Upon seeing their target leave, all the figures in robes turned to follow the changeling and the empath.

"Not so fast!" Robin shouted, hopping over the crowd of red and landing in front of the exit.

The red folk surged forward, but were unable to get through.

Satisfied, the Titans sighed in relief, they had cornered them. That was until a sound of berserk laughter filled the room, puffs of red smoke banged and in seconds all of the robed figures were gone.

Beast Boy ran through the streets, morphing back into his human form. If he were still a gorilla he would no doubt have animal control after him. He glanced down at Raven his arms as he turned right down an alleyway. Her breathing was harsh.

"Hold on Raven" Beast Boy soothed.

Raven managed to open her eyes slightly and Beast Boy saw just how much pain she was in. Raven never allowed her feelings show on her face and witnessing her doing so hurt Beast Boy deeply.

He turned down another street and then another onto a run down estate with shabby concrete flats.

Raven moved her hands up to Beast Boy's neck and gripped him tight as he sped up.

He pounded up a set of stairs and almost broke down the front door of the safe house from the force he pushed it with.

Trying to remain as calm as he could, Beast Boy deposited Raven on the three seater sofa in the tiny living room, went to the kitchenette and poured a glass of water for Raven. He dug through the cupboards searching for the first aid kit. Taking hold of the green box he went to aid Raven.

Raven was muting when Beast Boy knelt down beside her.

"I have to see the wound Rae" Beast Boy said softly.

Raven squirmed, keeping her hands on her side. She may have been almost unconscious but she had enough sense to know that Beast Boy didn't exactly know anything about first aid. She didn't want him making her worse.

Beast Boy frowned,

"Rae, I have to see it, all I'm going to do is bandage it up, and when Cyborg gets here he can fix it"

Feeling a little more confident in the changeling, Raven exhaled and removed her pale hands from her side, revealing her palms were soaked red with blood, as was her dress.

Beast Boy took a deep breath at the sight of the wound and pushed down the sick feeling rising in his throat. His hands began to work gently around the wound, doing his best job to clean it up.

Raven had been fighting the sleep for what seemed like forever, and now feeling the safest she had since before The Dark Prince had made an appearance, she let the sleep pull her in, the feeling of Best Boy's hands at her side comforting her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Proving You Enjoyed It

The sound of hushed voices roused Raven from her slumber. Peeling her eyes open, she took in her surroundings. Above her was off white ceiling. The four walls of the small room were pale green, and long dark green curtains covered the single window. From behind the window, Raven could tell it was the early hours of the morning as tiny specs of light blue were escaping through the tears of the curtains. She was lying on a washed out velvet couch, there was another couch across from the one she was lying on, Beast Boy was sitting on it, his head resting in his hand, asleep.

Cyborg loomed over Raven and realising that she had woken up,

"How ya doing Rae?" He asked with a concerned look.

Her hands instant jumped to her side where she had been stabbed. The pain was gone and the wound was dressed. Sitting up she rubbed her head, shaking off her drowsiness.

"Much better" Raven said looking around herself, "thank you"

Cyborg looked exhausted,

"Well now that you are awake and better I'm gonna head back to the tower"

"Yeah... You look like you need a rest" Raven agreed.

Cyborg stretched out and yawned,

"You could say that again"

As he headed for the door Raven asked,

"What about Beast Boy?"

As if on cue Beast Boy opened his eyes and stood up upon seeing Raven was awake.

"Did someone say my name?" He asked with a grin, though he was clearly tired.

Cyborg walked to the door and took hold of the handle,

"Beast Boy's gonna stay here with you" he opened the door and called,

"We'll contact you tomorrow!" And then the door clicked shut, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone in the flat.

There was a silence which was more than a little awkward. Beast Boy shoved his hands in his pockets, he was still dressed in the suit from the previous night. Although he was disheveled, he still looked smart.

Raven reused that she was still in her dress, it was ridiculously torn, she sighed in annoyance.

"Do you know if there is anything I can change into in here?" She asked breaking the silence.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck,

"Everyone has back up clothes here-"

"I don't!" Raven snapped, instant regretting being so harsh.

Beast Boy winced,

"The only people who knew about this place were me and Cyborg. Of was easy to get extra clothes from both Starfire and Robin's room, but you were… Eh, more difficult"

Raven rubbed her temples, it was just her luck.

"I guess you could wear something of Starfire's?" Beast Boy though aloud.

Raven placed her chin in her hand and looked up at the changeling,

"I seriously doubt her clothes would fit me" she said honestly. Starfire was tall and petite, Raven was not being hard on herself, nor was she saying anything negative about her weight, she was simply distinguishing the difference between her curvy figure and Starfire's petite one.

"How about Robin.."

Raven almost smiled,

"Too much latex"

This made Beast Boy smile, thankful that she was back to her normal self and no longer in pain.

"I would say Cyborg but he doesn't wear clothes" Beast Boy joked.

Raven nodded, her hands rubbing her upper arms, it looked like she was going to be stuck in the torn dress.

Feeling brave, Beast Boy took a seat next to the empath, and tugged at his loose collar,

"You know Rae, I have erm… I have loads of spare t-shirts… And you know if you wanted you could erm.. Borrow one?"

Raven looked to Beast Boy, violet eyes meeting green,

"That would be…nice"

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. She had forgotten how she had felt the previous night with the changeling, however much she wanted to.

Beast Boy pushed himself off of the sofa,

"Well let's find you something to wear then, Rae" he said playfully.

Cocking her head to the side as she too stood up, unsteadily at first but then gaining her balance, she asked

"Are we still doing that?"

Beast Boy shrugged,

"I only thought as we are still alone and it's not like we are doing hero work or anything…"

Considering what the green boy was saying, Raven agreed,

"I guess we could continue it for a little longer"

Beast Boy beamed as he led Raven through the cramped hallway and into a single bedroom. Colourless and just about empty, Raven would have never have placed it as Beast Boy's room. Although he still hadn't had the chance to mess it up, she reminded herself.

He began to search through a plain chest of drawers and Raven looked in the closet.

Her hands grabbed hold of soft fabric, it felt so comfortable, and comfortable was exactly what she needed after the evening she had just had. Pulling it out for further inspection, Raven discovered it was an oversized green t-shirt. It would suffice,

"Can I wear this?" She asked, holding it up for Beast Boy to see.

Beast Boy took a quick look at it and then gave her a thumbs up,

"Sure Rae." He said. He wasn't going to confess that that was the exact oversized t-shirt he had been searching for.

"Please tell me there is a shower in this place" Raven said.

"'Course there is" Beast Boy replied,

"It's your first left when you leave the room."

The shower had felt exceptionally good and although Cyborg may scold her for getting her dressing wet she didn't care. Her energy was slowly rebuilding and soon she would be able to fully heal herself.

Beast Boy's heart took off at the speed of a train when Raven re-enters the main room dressed in his t-shirt, and only his t-shirt. Of course she was wearing underwear, but her legs were bare and exposed up to halfway down her thighs. The ends of her hair was wet, causing minuscule beads of water to run down her neck and chest. She looks so hot, Beast Boy thought and then blushed guiltily.

Raven noted it was now morning as the sun was streaming through the window, yet the curtains remained closed thankfully. She noticed Beast Boy wearing more casual clothes, sporting a white tank top and loose gray pants. She would not admit it, but she also noticed that the tank top exposed slightly muscular shoulders that she didn't believe belonged to Beast Boy.

Raven sat down beside Beast Boy on the sofa again. Not wanting another awkward silence she attempted to make conversation,

"So… This place?"

Beast Boy gave her a questioning look. Was she really putting in effort to talk?! Beast Boy came to the conclusion that the holy water had some bizarre side effects on her.

"Um yeah…" He said scratching the back of his head nervously, remembering how close he had come to kissing the empath less than twenty four hours ago, "I felt like we needed a local safe house."

"That was a very mature idea, Garfield." Raven said softly.

Beast Boy's heart soared at her saying his name. He decided to play her at her own game,

"So… Toby?"

Raven pulled her feet up, so her knees were together,

"Before you say anything, I had no idea he was a mad demon worshipper. I really know how to pick them don't I?" Raven said sadly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Rae, you couldn't have known, the same way you couldn't have known about-"

"Don't say his name" Raven cut Beast Boy off, she didn't need the mention of the dragon to ruin her mood. She shifted closer to Beast Boy, and he turned his body around so he was facing her,

"I don't want to think about him"

Beast Boy understood, Malchoir was in a way similar to Terra, and Beast Boy hated her name being brought up also.

"Toby was just… He gave me attention"

Beast Boy was taken aback by Raven's honesty, normally she was not so open about her feelings.

Putting his hand over Raven's, he spoke quietly,

"You don't need some boy's attention, Rae. Dude, you are like one of the coolest girl's ever!"

Raven didn't move her hand from beneath Beast Boy's,

"I would hardly say that I'm-"

"Don't put yourself down Rae!" His voice got increasingly louder, "you shouldn't be ashamed for Toby liking you!"

Sighing, Raven slipped her hand away from Beast Boy's,

"But he didn't like me, B-Garfield, it were pretence"

"He was an idiot not to" Beast Boy said quietly.

Raven cupped her hands in an uncharacteristic manner, attempting to guard her feelings.

"He was using me for the same reason that-"

Beast Boy's eyes flew up as Raven spoke,

"You know what? We are not doing this!" He stood up and grabbing hold of Raven and pulling her up to him.

Shocked and speechless, Raven let the green boy pull her after him. He had long forgotten Raven's hatred for physical contact. So too had she.

Beast Boy stopped at a door that they had not been in yet, it was close to the front door. People shouting outside could be heard, a baby cried, a cat screeched. Had Raven not been there, Beast Boy would've most likely have been scared.

Pushing open the door, Beast Boy revealed an almost empty room, save from two bean bags and roughly two dozen candles.

Stepping into the room, Raven looked around herself,

"You've really outdone yourself with the decorating" she said.

Beast Boy flopped down onto a bean bag,

"It's the best I could do" He admitted.

Still standing, Raven enquired,

"What is this room for?"

Beast Boy grinned menacingly,

"It's for meditation"

Raven's eyes widened upon hearing this,

"Since when did you meditate?"

Beast Boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck,

"This room is for you, I know that you need to meditate a lot and I thought that this room would be prefect for you, Cyborg equipped it with instillation, it's soundproof dude!"

As if needing proof, Raven touched the wall closer to her, realising that the loud noises from outside were no longer audible.

"Wow" she observed.

"I think that maybe you need to meditate Rae, get all that bad stuff out about Toby or whatever" beast Boy said.

The changeling was right, she did need to meditate before glass began to shatter. Again, she couldn't believe how mature Beast Boy was acting.

Deeply inhaling, Raven plopped down on the cool floor, crossing her legs. Closing her eyes, she began to chant her mantra, levitating above the ground peacefully. It was the first time she had been able to meditate properly in Beast Boy's presence.

Beast Boy observed the dark girl with a satisfied smile. He watched her as her chest rose and fell slowly. She looks so… So… even his brain was speechless. He loved the way she looked as she meditated. He loved the sound of her voice as she said her three famous words. He loved her face. He loved-

No, he had to stop. This was Raven. The events the night before were nothing, they couldn't have meant anything. He and Raven, it just wasn't meant to be, and no doubt Raven did not share these feelings with him. Sure she was smiling more than usual, and sure she was more talkative than usual and sure she had a soft glow about her: but it all meant nothing.

He realised that he had been distracted by his thoughts and brought himself back to reality, finding Raven looking at him, dight in her eyes.

Beast Boy blushed,

"What?!" He demanded

Shrugging Raven said,

"Nothing, it is just… Nice to see you thinking."

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted in defence,

"I think often!" He slid off the bean bag and joined Raven on the floor.

Raven almost laughed,

"I highly doubt it" she said, her face also turning red.

Beast Boy coughed,

"Uh, so how is your side?" He asked.

Raven hands found her wound. Surging up her dark energy, she began to heal herself.

"You know that your power is so cool?" Beast Boy said as her hands worked busily.

"What makes you say that?" The empath asked without looking up.

"I dunno, it's just you can heal people! And you can make a shield with the flick of your hand and create portals and…"

"Garfield my powers exhaust me, I would much rather have yours from time to time." Raven finished of tending to her side and sat back.

"Heh, good point, I think I would prefer being an elephant to using dark energy which would make me tired, I sleep a enough already."

Raven winced, and put her hands back to her side,

"Avert your eyes" she said to Beast Boy, it took him a minute to process,

"I said avert your eyes"

Beast Boy looked at the empath in confusion, racking his brains for the definition of "avert"

Raven let out an exasperated breath,

"Look away Garfield"

Beast Boy done as she asked, turning his head away from her.

"What are you doing Rae?" He asked playfully, praying that the darker girl was flirting with him.

"If I tell you you must swear to not turn around" Raven warned.

Blushing, Beast Boy replied,

"Okay Rae, I won't look"

"Good" she said.

Remaining silent as Beast Boy grew fidgety, Raven checked her wound, her t-shirt pulled up to allow her to view it. She didn't trust Beast Boy to not look at her whilst she was so exposed, he was a teenage boy after all.

"Uh, Rae, weren't you going to tell me what you are doing?" Beast Boy reminded Raven, his head still turned away.

"The reason you can't look is because my top is pulled-"

It took Beast Boy less than a second to spin around before he remembered his earlier agreement that he was not to look. But his eyes search for skin or even better- underwear, yet all he was looking at was a clothed Raven scowling.

Raven had had already adjusted her top again so it was covering her before she told Beast Boy why he couldn't look.

She shook her head in disappointment,

"Really?" She asked disheartened.

Beast Boy raised his shoulders as he scooted closer to her,

"What can I say? I get the opportunity to see a beautiful girl topless, I take it."

Raven tensed, had he just called her beautiful? Had a really called the pale, anti-social, dark haired girl beautiful?

"Um… You were… Um… You weren't supposed to-"

Raven scolded herself for not being able to find the right words.

"Geez Rae are you okay?" The changeling asked worriedly, she wasn't one to stutter. Perhaps the holy water was causing side effects, or perhaps she was having a fit?

"Yeah… Yes, I am fine" Raven regained her normal stature.

"You enjoyed it though" Beast Boy said.

Raven, about to point out that she clearly didn't enjoy it, was stopped by Beast Boy taking her hands and holding them up, so her palms were on his.

"What are you doing Garfield?" She asked, watching the boys movements.

"Proving that you enjoyed it" He said simply inspecting the tops of her hands on his.

Raven's heart raced,

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"Well, your palms are sweating, that is an obvious sign that you are lying about not enjoying it" Beast Boy stated.

Raven wanted to pull him up for it, but he was right.

"And also," Beast Boy began, his own palms getting sticky with nerves. He had fantasised about this for a long time, not with this particular girl but just in general, but now as he plucked up the courage to do it he was extremely nervous.

Raven's hands still in his own, he said,

"Avert your eyes" mockingly.

Raven complied, tiny butterflies in her stomach, and closed her eyes.

Gulping, Beast Boy moved the empath's hands up to his shoulders, and then shuffling forward placed one hand on the back of her head.

Feeling where Beast Boy was placing her hands, Raven shivered in delight.

"Open your eyes" Beast Boy whispered, his breath warm on Raven's face.

She opened her eyes, and as she did brought her face to Beast Boy's. Their lips touched lightly at first and then intensified. Beast Boy's canine tooth pricked Raven somewhat yet she didn't mind, it was a good sort of pain. They grew hungrier, needier, their faces warmer.

They broke apart, Raven's arms around Beast Boy's neck, his hands under her chin.

They stared at each other in the absolute silence, their eyes locked together. Without a word, they went in for another kiss but jumped back when they heard a buzzing sound.

Beast Boy's communicator vibrates across the floor. Sighing in annoyance Beast Boy broke away, he grabbed his communicator and answered the call.

"Woah BB you okay? You looked really red? Everything alright?" Cyborg's concerned tone filled the silent room.

Beast Boy grinned "Better than ever Cy"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- More Than Friends

"I'm callin' to check in on Raven, how's she doin'?" Cyborg asked through the communicator. Beast Boy had seemed extremely different when he had answered his call. He glanced nervously out the window, thinking of a way to break his strange news.

The crowd of protesters outside of the tower had been standing there for hours and had abruptly awoken him from his much needed slumber.

The protesters held up signs like

"Burn the Witch!" and "Destroy the Unholy Creature!"

Cyborg had developed an uncertain feeling upon reading the signs. True, the sings were threatening but a ting bead of sweat began to trickle down his back when he recognised the leader.

Robin was out there with them right now, speaking with who seemed to be the leader of the protest.

Robin frowned as he looked to the young man in the black suit. He could've sworn he knew who it was, but then again he was speaking in such a different tone, and he wasn't doing anything illegal, nor where his actions even similar to the ones from the previous night.

"I'm going to ask you one more time to leave this property" Robin said irritated.

Toby crossed his arms,

"I'm sorry sir, but the church recognises that you have an unholy creature in your tower, and she must be cleansed" He said in a voice in complete contrast to the one he had used as the Dark Prince.

Robin whipped out his staff,

"Listen, I don't know what your deal is, but you better back off"

Toby put his hand over his heart,

"I am only here to do God's work, the people must know of that unholy-"

"Stop talking about her like that!" Robin shouted, his mask tightening as he tried to hold back the anger,

"You belong in jail" he said.

"I have not sinned, but your so called friend is a sin herself" Toby protested.

Robin wanted to arrest him right there, yet he had nothing to arrest him for. He had no real proof that this boy before him was indeed The Dark Prince, the only proof her really had was how alike he looked to the villain, but that was all.

Robin stalked up to the dark turned light boy,

"I want you out of here" He growled.

"I am not going anywhere until that thing" Toby pointed up at the tower with a slim finger, "is cleansed by the power of God!"

Robin hadn't noticed, but a news truck had pulled up and was filming the protesters, a news anchor with a microphone was interviewing them.

It was upon seeing the news crew that Toby's plan clicked into place, he was turning everyone against Raven so he could get to her- and everyone would be thankful for him taking her away.

"Yeah Rae-" Beast Boy coughed, "ven is doing much better, heh" Beast Boy tried to stop the blush.

Ignoring his friends odd behaviour Cyborg said

"Glad to hear it" his voice grew quieter "BB I got somethin' I need to tell you, and Raven isn't gonna like it…"

Raven's ears pricked up at the mention of the 'something she wouldn't like'. Cyborg didn't know that she could hear everything he was saying.

Nervously, Beast Boy swallowed,

"Uh, what is it Cy?"

"Dude, there are protesters outside of the tower right now! They want Raven, I don't mean that in a good way!" Beast Boy glanced at Raven, her face had gone to stone, "But here's the worst part, Toby is leading them like the son of God!"

"What?!" Raven demanded, no longer keeping quiet. She marched over to where Beast Boy was on the floor and then knelt down.

Cyborg's face reddened,

"You couldn't have told me that she was sitting right there?!" Cyborg shouted in annoyance.

"Dude I didn't have the chance!" Beast Boy said in defence.

"I would have found out anyway" Raven pointed out.

Looking to his left, Cyborg's expression turned grim,

"You two don't have a tv there do you?" He asked turning paler.

"Unfortunately not." Beast Boy said glumly and then perked up, "wait why?"

"No reason, I gotta go now bye!" Cyborg quickly said.

"Hold it" Raven clasped her hand over Beast Boy's communicator, leaning over him as she done so.

Cyborg prepared for the worst but was pleasantly surprised when she did not reach through the screen and pull him apart.

"Do you think you could get a change of clothes over here?" She asked, making Cyborg realise what she was wearing. He wiggled his eyebrows at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy fought the urge to face palm.

"Yeah no problem Raven" Cyborg smiled, "someone will be over soon" and with that he switched off his communicator, and Raven and Beast Boy were alone once again.

"Bon appetite!" Beast Boy sang, holding two plates and walking over to Raven on the couch.

She acknowledged the sandwich on the plate but didn't feel like eating it. Not that she had said anything but she was deeply unsettled at the news that Toby was at the tower pretending to be a good guy. Who knew when she'd be able to go home again?

Beast Boy chomped down his lunch in seconds, and worriedly set his eyes on Raven noticing she hadn't touched hers.

"Don't" Raven held her hand up, and looking at Beast Boy's confused expression she continued, "don't pity me or try and make me eat something, not that I don't appreciate it Garfield it's just I'm not hungry"

Beast Boy slid over to her and put his arm over her shoulder. He was unsure what they were, but they were definitely more than friends. If they hadn't been, Raven would've incinerated him for touching her.

Surprisingly she leaned into him. She needed his comfort. Beast Boy moved his thumb in circular motions on Raven's shoulder.

"What does he want with me Garfield?" She thought aloud.

"It doesn't matter Rae, because he isn't ever going to get you" Beast Boy said, putting his head close to empath's.

"What are we doing Garfield?" Raven asked softly. The circular motions on her shoulder keeping her calm.

"I dunno Rae, but I've got to admit that I like it" his canine tooth flashed as he smiled.

Taking a deep breath to keep her emotions in check, Raven touched Beast Boy's chin and titled it down, pressing her lips to his, enjoying the sparks of electricity that passed through them.

What was to follow could be described as a make-out session, but Raven did not care for such a term.

In no time Beast Boy was lying down, Raven on top of him, their kissing not ceasing. Their hands were exploring each other, the kissing becoming deeper and deeper and-

"Hello friends! I have brought with me the cloak for Raven!" Starfire's cheery voice came from the hallway and the two fumbled over each other's, Raven fell to the ground with a thud.

Beast Boy sprang up just as Starfire entered the room.

Starfire looked at her two friends, one on the floor and one on the couch, both their faces flushed.

"Why are you-" Starfire began

"We were playing a game" Raven snapped quickly, standing up and taking her clothes from Starfire.

"Heh, yeah... Just a game" Beast Boy lied, his stomach doing flips. That was possibly the best experience of his life.

Trying to shift the uncomfortable silence in the room, Starfire spoke up,

"Did you have a glorious evening of last?"

Raven, now dressed in her normal clothes and cloak, said exasperated, "you mean apart from the part I was stabbed?" And then lightened her statement, "but yes, I did have some fun" she sneaked a look at Beast Boy.

"How was your night Star?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh Beast Boy!" Starfire soared into the air, "it was extremely pleasant, there was much of the dancing!"

Indeed there was much of the dancing, so to was there much of the kissing, not that Starfire was going to indulge in those delicious details.

She recognised an unfamiliarity between Beast Boy and Raven. There was an almost softer atmosphere in the room, one that was very uncommon when the both of them were together.

"I am sorry that your night was ruined by the Prince who is Dark" Starfire added.

Beast Boy twiddled his fingers,

"You couldn't have done anything Star"

"It was horrible when you seen him saying that you were evil on the television yes?" Starfire cocked her head to the side, looking directly at Raven beside her. Across from them Beast Boy tensed.

Raven swallowed,

"Starfire? What are you talking about?"

"Oh" Starifre scowled, "I am under the impression that you have not seen the news programme?"

"Do I look like I've seen it?" Raven asked with a scorn.

"My apologies, Friend Raven, I had though that Cyborg had informed you" Starfire said, eyes wide.

Pulling out her communicator and lifliftingr hood to cover her face, Raven called Robin.

"Perhaps that is not-" Starfire began but she was too late.

Robin's concerned face appeared on Raven's communicator.

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked worriedly. From what Raven could see he was outside the tower, wind whipped the microphone causing a harsh blowing sound.

"Actually Robin, everything is not okay. What has he been saying about me?"

"Listen this really isn't a good" Robin said shaking his head.

"Robin what has he been saying about me?!" Raven demanded, eyes darkening. One of the plates on the table levitating.

Beast Boy stood up, attempting to soothe the angry empath. She pushed him aside and stood up.

"Robin why won't you give me answers?!"

"Because-"

"Because I'm here" Toby yanked the communicator off of Robin and turns it to reveal Robin on the ground, shackled to some boulders by a glowing black chain. Cyborg was also there, further away, his electrical circuits sparking.

"Don't worry babe, he was just trying to protect you. Now I suggest if you want to protect him, that you and your two friends come back to this tower and we can… Negotiate." The Dark Prince snarled.

Raven's face remained still, the communicator still in her hand, she stood frozen.

Sensing the girl's fear, Beast Boy pushed himself up and then pried the communicator from her hands.

"You're a sick dude" Beast Boy growled and then shut the communicator off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Prince is Dead

The sun was beginning to set over Jump City as the teens left the safe house.

Initially Starfire and Beast Boy were against doing what The Dark Prince wanted but after debating about it for the full afternoon they finally decided to go through with what Raven had wanted from the start.

As soon as The Dark Prince had threatened her with Cyborg and Robin, she had automatically volunteered to go to the tower and help them. Beast Boy had shouted "no!" as soon as she had suggested it.

But as it turned out, they had no other choice.

The walked rather than flew for the simple fact that the knew they could potentially be walking into danger, and it was unclear when they would be walking back out.

Cool evening air whipped Raven's face, she enjoyed the feeling. This could be the last time she saw the sky, it could be the last night she was alive. She looked to her left, at the green boy. He was staring straight ahead in a distant thought, his hair moving in the wind. If this was to be her final night she wanted to spend as much of it with him.

Starfire was ahead of them, fighting back the tears which she had cried so much of when they had agreed for Raven to go back to the tower with that monster there. But then again, it was the only way to save her precious Robin.

Knowing that Starfire would not look back, Raven held her hand out to Beast Boy and grasped it tight.

Beast Boy was pulled out his deep thought, surprised at her gesture. He did not mind, it had been her whom he had been thinking about anyway.

Raven inched closer to him but not too much so to not alarm Starfire.

Grasping Beast Boy's hand Raven closed her eyes in concentration.

Worried, Beast Boy whispered,

"Hey Rae, you okay?"

Opening her eyes she replied to him, but not with her mouth.

Yes.

Beast Boy let go of her hand and stared at her in shock,

"How did you just…?"

Raven placed a finger over the green boy's lips.

Use your inside voice.

Beast Boy nodded,

Uh, Rae, how are you doing this?!

I've always been able to do it, I have just never had reason to.

She paused.

So this way, if anything happens to me, I'll be able to keep in touch with you.

If they hadn't just arrived at the tower, Beast Boy would've stopped in his tracks and given Raven a pep talk on the fact that nothing was going to happen to her. Nothing.

The three friends looked at each other, and then slowly proceeded to the dark boy who could be seen at the opposite side of the land.

There were still tv cameras, and Toby was still somehow pulling off the "God adoring" act. How he'd managed to capture both Robin and Cyborg without the media noticing was beyond comprehension.

Gasps were audible as Raven approached the dark boy, Beast Boy and Starfire at her side.

"There she is herself! She has come to seek redemption from the Lord! Thanks be to God, you have saved this innocent child! You may have made a compact with Lucifer, but the Lord will grant his forgiveness!" Toby said cheerfully, approaching Raven.

Ignoring everything he had just said, Raven levitated,

"Where are they?" She growled.

Toby put his hands up in defence

"What are you talking-"

In the crowd somebody harshly shouted "demon witch!"

Raven's eyes glowed red, if they wanted to see the demon then fine but they were going to regret it.

"Where are Cyborg and Robin?!" Raven screamed, the earth shook a little and car alarms started screeching.

The other two present Titans readied themselves for battle, adjusting their stance.

Toby did not move,

"I swear I don't know what-"

"Liar!" Raven shouted and struck Toby with a flash of dark energy. The boy fell backwards to the ground and lay still, unmoving.

The crowd roared in anger, shouting horrible things.

Calming herself down Raven looked at the still boy. She hadn't killed him had she? She couldn't possible have done such a thing.

In a panic, Raven created a portal and moved herself into the ops room. Starfire and Beast Boy flew in after her.

Raven fell to the ground, her chest heavy,

"I didn't… I didn't…" She stuttered.

Beast Boy crouched down beside the empath while Starfire searched for their missing friends, praying that they were safe inside the tower.

With Starfire out of sight, Beast Boy pulled Raven into him, holding her tightly in a warm embrace. He pushed down her hood, bringing her chin up so her eyes met his.

"You're okay" he assured. She was okay and by okay he meant still alive, he wasn't sure he could say the same for the other boy however. He pressed his lips onto her forehead, sending warmth through her body and then pulled back from her. He offered fixed look,

"Don't worry Rae, it's not like he's-"

"Dead?" The Dark Prince butted in, holding Starfire by the arm as he entered the room.

Hatred boiled in Raven's stomach,

"I almost felt remorse for killing your" she stated flatly.

Tightening his grip on Starfire, who looked extrey worried, he said,

"Oh but I am very much dead"

"Dude you can't be-"

The Dark Prince shoved Starfire down on the sofa and then proceeded to turn on the tv. It sprang to life and "Breaking News" filled the screen.

"A local boy was attacked today by what seemed to be one of Jump City's very own heroes. The boy had done nothing to provoke the girl, who let out a demonic attack on the boy, despite the speed in which the emergency services arrived at the scene unfortunately they were too late. The boy was pronounced dead at the scene."

He switched the tv off.

"How did you manage to pull that one off?" Raven said in a disinterested tone, rising to her feet.

The pale boy raised an eyebrow,

"Pull what off?"

"How did you make them think you were dead?"

He shook his head,

"I didn't make him think anything."

Beast Boy laughed nervously,

"Dude that would mean you are…"

It made sense. The boy before him was dark and pale and freezing cold. The Dark Prince was dead.

"That is not possible?" Starfire enquired nervously eyeing up the boy with suspicion.

"Actually it is very possible" The Dark Prince gloated taking a bow.

"How is that possible, Dude?" Beast Boy asked folding his arms.

"Hmm…" The Dark Prince tapped his chin with three thin fingers, and with his other hand produced the black dagger that had made Raven cower the previous night, "why don't you tell them how it is possible, Raven?"

Raven's fingers twitched in frustration.

"Trigon was able to bring Slade back, I suppose he used the same magic on you" she said.

The Dark Prince smirked,

"Very good Raven" he held up the dagger dangerously, "why don't you come on over here?" It was more of a command than a request.

Beast Boy stepped in fort of Raven but she pushed him aside, against her will she proceeded towards the dark boy.

Still wearing the disgusting smirk he demanded,

"Sit down"

She did so.

Beast Boy went to the sofa also, staying close to his two friends.

The Dark Prince eyed him suspiciously,

"Now that I have the three of you together, perhaps you would like your friends to join you?"

"Yes please!" Starfire cried, causing the other two Titans to give her an angry stare. The last thing they needed was all of the Titans stuck as The Dark Prince's prisoner.

"As you wish" The Dark Prince snapped his fingers and four robed figures dragged Robin and Cyborg into the room.

Roughly they were forced to sit down. Discretely Robin took hold of Starfire's hand.

The Dark Prince admired his catch. The Titans sat in order of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin and Starfire.

"Now look at what we have here, all five of the Titans, and all completely helpless" The Dark Prince gawked.

"What is it you want?" Robin demanded.

"I think I should inform you that I have a rule of only speak if spoken to" The Dark Prince growled.

Robin screwed his eyes up,

"Or what?"

The Dark Prince stalked around the sofa to behind where they were sitting, making them shift uncomfortably.

The Dark Prince chuckled coolly.

"Or what?" He repeated Robin's words, "Or what?!" His grip tightened on the dagger.

Robin swallowed, internally shouting at himself for provoking the dark boy.

"Oh I'll tell you "or what"" The Dark Prince growled, "you see this dagger Robin? We this dagger is very dangerous to a certain someone…"

He looked directly at Raven.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

The Dark Prince continued,

"You see Robin, this dagger was created to destroy Raven."

The Titans gasped sharply, pained expressions on their faces, The Dark Prince enjoyed their hurt.

"Now you wouldn't want me to use it, would you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Honesty

The Dark Prince quickly grabbed Raven by the chin, the dagger close to her neck.

Raven swallowed hard, the weapon heating up her skin, if it were any closer it would burn her.

"No" Robin said calmly, "we would not like you to use it"

Beast Boy fought the urge to jump over the sofa and attack the dark maniac.

"That's what I thought" The Dark Prince laughed, letting go of Raven and pacing back to his previous spot in front of the Titans.

"Why's there a weapon to destroy Raven anyway?" Cyborg asked, staring down The Dark Prince.

"Hmm" The Dark Prince pondered,

"Why is there a dagger made particularly to kill you?" He asked Raven.

Raven shifted in her seat, moving discreetly closer to Beast Boy.

"Trigon made sure that there was a weapon that could destroy me if…" She paused, choosing her words carefully, "If I did not please him."

She turned on the dark boy,

"But what I would like to know is how you got a hold of it"

"Uh, didn't you say that he was working for Trigon, Rae…ven?" Beast Boy almost tripped himself up.

Raven sighed,

"Trigon didn't have it in his possession; Arella did"

"Indeed she did" The Dark Prince said, throwing the dagger up and then catching it skill fully, "but I must say Raven, your mother is terrible at hiding her precious possessions"

Raven gritted her teeth.

"I gather you wish to know exactly what my intentions are, hm?" The Dark Prince asked, still throwing the dagger up and down.

Starfire nodded,

"Yes, we would like that very much"

Even facing one of the darkest people, Starfire remained sweet.

"Well, firstly I need to make sure that none of you will spring a surprise attack on me, and also I must ensure that Raven will remain honest" The Dark Prince stopped throwing the dagger.

Raven stopped herself from launching at the boy,

"And how do you suppose on doing that?"

He smiled, not too kindly, and in a swift motion reached forward, roughly grabbed Raven by the wrist and pulled her up in front of him, pushing the dagger against her cloak, it sizzled against the fabric, sensing it's victim's heart beneath the garment.

"Now Raven" he hissed, "Time for some honesty."

Robin jumped up upon seeing his teammate in distress. The Dark Prince pulled Raven closer to him, moving the dagger up to her neck, the point dangerously close to her flesh.

"Sit back down!" He shouted. Robin did so.

Beast Boy's heart tightened. He couldn't do anything to help her.

Raven could feel The Dark Prince's breath on her neck, making her skin crawl.

"About my intentions…" He began, "the bottom line is, your father is not happy with you babe."

Raven cringed at the pet name.

The Dark Prince felt her stiffen and made it his goal to make her feel more uncomfortable. He tightened his grip on her elbow, and began slowly moving the dagger along her collar bone, stinging her skin. He took pleasure in her pain.

"So he chose me, a loyal subject to carry out a most important task"

"So why don't you just kill me now rather than drag it out?" Raven asked through gritted teeth, the lightbulbs in the hallway popping at alarming speeds, it was taking all of her energy to keep Rage under control.

"Oh, I will kill you, after I carry out my most important task…"

A silence fell over the room, the Titans were hanging on his every word, and he was loving it.

"You see Raven, you have failed Trigon-"

Cyborg interrupted,

"Hold on Dude, we haven't discussed the fact that Trigon is dead!"

Raven yelped a little as The Dark Prince sliced her skin.

"Trigon lives!" He shouted, "maybe not in this world but he is an all powerful being, he cannot simply die like a mortal!" He flashed an angry look at Cyborg who slumped down in his seat.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" The Dark Prince continued, "you failed Trigon by not achieving your full dark potential. Instead you chose to be good and practice light magic, you disgust him. But he is confident in trying again-"

"I will never turn evil" Raven said darkly.

"Oh, don't worry, he isn't giving you another chance, no. He is, however, going to put his faith in another child"

Raven's eyes widened,

"He has fathered another child?"

"Unfortunately, all his attempts have been unsuccessful, no human body is compatible enough to carry his spawn… So that brings us to you-"

"Ew, dude that's her father!" Beast Boy said in a disgusted outburst.

Raven internally swore, waiting for another sting, none did come, thankfully. Her mind raved, trying to take everything Toby was saying in, yet trying to locate a way to break free from him.

"Don't be so childish you fool! Trigon does not wish to impregnate his own daughter! He does, however, understand that Raven carries his genes, which would be passed on to her own child. Trigon has chosen me to father her child"

Now it was Raven's turn to have an outburst,

"What?!" She cried, her eyes glowing red with anger.

Her body began to shake with rage and a hint of fear. There was no way this thing was going to give her a child against her will.

"Excuse me" Starfire said, the rest of the Titans were too gobsmacked to respond to what the dark boy had said, "but is it not impossible for you to reproduce if you are no longer alive?"

The Dark Prince moved his hand from Raven's elbow downwards to her hip.

Beast Boy stared at him in absolute fury.

Raven had never wanted to cry as much as she did in that moment. The realisation of what she would have to go through if he was to carry out her father's wishes.

"Trigon works in mysterious ways" The Dark Prince answered Starfire's question, winking as he did so.

Robin regained the strength to speak,

"You can't be serious?!"

"I am extremely serious, Robin" The Dark Prince said flatly, "Besides" his grip tightened even more on Raven, "she might even like it"

"Shut up!" Beast Boy jumped up from the sofa, furious.

"Oh, is there a problem?" He asked, pushing the dagger once again against Raven's throat.

She winced in pain, a hissing sound could be he heard, like sizzling food. Beast Boy backed down.

The Dark Prince chuckled,

"Haha…. That's what I thought"

Raven swallowed hard as the dagger drew back.

"Now Raven, I need you to answer some questions, with complete honesty, do you think you could do that?" The Dark Prince didn't wait for her to answer, "good girl" he said in such a patronising tone it made everyone in the room want to punch him, save from Starfire who was pondering ways in which to eradicate him softly.

"I'll let you sit down for this, but no trying anything!" He warned, letting Raven go.

She stumbled forwards and sat herself down, her chest heavy. Everything was going wrong. Her friends were not attacking him to keep her safe, but at the same time by not attacking him they were keeping her in danger. Everything was a mess.

Beast Boy looked at the dark girl, seeing her hurt, all he wanted to do was reach out and hold her and tell her everything was okay, but everything was not okay.

Keeping the dagger in plain sight, The Dark Prince began to quiz the empath.

"We'll start off light, what is your favourite color?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, trying to keep her spirit,

"Isn't it obvious?"

He pointed his weapon at her,

"Just answer the question"

"Blue" she said.

The dagger glowed white for a split second, indicating she was telling the truth.

That think a a lie detector too? Beast Boy thought, what can't it do?

"Who is your best friend?"

"Starfire"

Starfire smiled gratefully at Raven as the dagger glowed white.

"What is your favourite food?"

"Waffles"

Cyborg's stomach growled at the mention of food, when was the last time he'd eaten?

The dagger once again glowed white.

"Alright, now that we know it is working, here is the real question is:

Are you in love with anyone" The Dark Prince asked menacingly.

Beast Boy and Raven simultaneously tensed.

"Why do you have to know that?" Raven asked nervously.

"Just answer the question" The Dark Prince commanded.

"No one" she said.

The dagger glowed white, then switched to purple then back to white then purple again.

"It looks like you are unsure Raven, who are you unsure about?"

"No one" Raven lied.

The dagger turned purple.

"You're lying" The Dark Prince said pointedly.

Raven just say it Beast Boy spoke into her mind, remembering the connection she had created between them on the way to the tower.

Garfield I can't, he'll most likely hurt you.

He's gonna hurt you more Raeif you don't tell him.

I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me!

Rae, if you don't tell him, I will.

Garfield no!

Rae I have to, look he's coming towards you with that stupid dagger!

Please don't Garfield-

"It's me!" Beast Boy shouted before The Dark Prince could hurt Raven again.

He looked at him in surprise as the dagger glowed white.

The Titan's jaws all almost hitting the floor.

Raven's face burned in embarrassment,

"Tell me why you need to know" she said angrily.

"Although our time together will be short, I still need you to be… Committed to me- and only me- for the whole nine months. I can't have somebody jeopardising our child's potential."

Raven shivered at the mention of "their child"

"It won't even be born, what would it matter who I liked?" Raven pointed out.

"Well yes, but those nine months will be practice for the sixteen years that we will spend together"

Raven's eye twitched,

"Sixteen years?"

"Yes" The Dark Prince stated, "we will raise it together and then when the time is right I will kill you and our child will succumb to the darkness"

"Looks like you have it all worked out" Raven said dryly. She wanted to rip his head off.

"Indeed I do, but your little green friend is a problem." The Dark Prince snarled. He reached out his hand, ready to kill Beast Boy there and then.

Raven jumped in front of him in defence,

"No!"

"No?" He repeated her words, "I think you'll find you don't have a say in this!" He stepped forward.

"Wait!" Raven pleaded, "pleas spare him! If you do I'll go with you, no questions asked, I'll be your vessel for your child, I will perform your every wish, just swear you won't harm him, or any of my friends for that matter"

All the Titans objected to Raven's plea, but the dark boy's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Okay, you have yourself a deal"

Raven sighed in relief.

"Raven what have you done?" Beast Boy asked in horror.

"What I had to" she said quietly.

The Dark Prince cleared his throat,

"Well since I can't kill him, I still have to get rid of him"

"What?" Raven asked, taken aback, she was sure she had saved Beast Boy.

With a flick of his wrist, The Dark Prince opened up a portal at Beast Boy's feet, and in seconds the changeling was pulled in.

Beast Boy cried out in fear, but he was helpless, the last thing he saw before the darkness was Raven's face and hand reaching out for him, screaming his name, tears in her eyes. It was this image of her that would haunt him for days.

Authors note- since I am going onto my 10th chapter I would just like to say a huge thanks to everyone who has taken their time out to read, review and favourite this fic. I am absolutely loving writing this and your reviews are much appreciated. This is turning out to be the longest and most successful story I have written to date so thank you all for bearing with me. I promise to finish this story and I assure you you won't be disappointed, happy reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Alternate

"Where did you send him?!" Raven glowered at the boy, her voice ice cold. She'd lost him; she'd just gotten him and yet she'd lost him.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were no also on their feet, tired of being pushed around by this boy. They had obeyed him so far to prevent anyone from being harmed, but now Beast Boy was potentially in danger, and they didn't even try and stop it from happening.

"Enough games" Robin warned.

The Dark Prince didn't seem fazed by his prisoner's warning,

"I spared him" he stated, turning to Raven, "I held up my end of the bargain, now you must uphold yours"

Raven's eyes widened,

"Where did you send him?!" She repeated again, the same urgency in her voice. If he didn't posses the dagger, this boy would have been dust by now.

Looking fed up, The Dark Prince leaned on the coffee table,

"Raven, you of all people are familiar with alternative universes. I simply sent your little green friend to a universe where you will no longer be a problem."

"And where would that be?"

"Come now Raven, you don't really think I'm going to tell you that?! I've been generous enough to indulge in my plans for you, why on Earth would I be kind enough to tell you where the changeling now resides? They don't call me The DARK Prince for nothing." He stalked closer to her.

"You are not going anywhere with her!" Robin stated.

Holding the hated dagger between his fingers, and holding it ever close to Raven, The Dark Prince smirked,

"Oh, Robin, I think you find that I am"

"Titans go!"

The three Titans lunged for the dark boy holding their friend. But they were not fast enough.

In seconds, The Dark Prince and Raven disappeared under a cloud of red smoke.

The Titans grabbed hold of thin air; they were too late.

In the space of five minutes they had lost two of their friends.

Robin wasted no time in setting up the search.

"Cyborg, contact Titans East, ask them to take over all of our crime fighting for now, we have to be focussed on finding Beast Boy and Raven!" Robin said

Cyborg nodded, going to the computer system and setting up a video message for the Titans East.

"Starfire, I need you to do a flight over the city, see if you can see anything or anyone related to The Dark Prince or even if you can see them yourself?"

Starfire smiled in assurance at her leader,

"And what about you Robin?"

"I'm going to track down the The Dark Prince the old fashioned way"

Beast Boy opened his eyes in alarm, sitting up he banged his head on the ceiling. Blinking several times, he took in his familiar surroundings.

Piles of clothes, messy kept drawers and wooden bunk beds. He was in his own room?

It was all a dream, Beast Boy thought to himself.

True it was a very long, vivid and terrifying realistic nightmare, but it was not real all the same.

A weight in his chest lifted, there was not "Dark Prince" and there was no dagger and there was no…

No Beast Boy and Raven.

He sighed deeply, for every pro there was a con. It would be strange to go into the ops room now, and look at her and be around her when that dream had heightened his feelings for her. Most likely he'd end up being thrown out of a window by the end of the day if he even tried to flirt with her the way he did in that dream.

Climbing down his ladders and quickly getting ready, Beast Boy knew the first stop he'd make before going to get breakfast. Although everything seemed normal up until now, he had to double check that Raven was alive and okay.

Stepping out into the hallway, Beast Boy's nerves started to build. He turned in the direction of Raven's room, and walked to it briskly.

That was until a girl came down the hallway towards him.

A girl he hadn't seen in a long time.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and the power to move the earth.

"Terra?" Beast Boy squeaked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Hey Beast Boy! You're up early! Oh wanna play some video games after breakfast? Cool, Cyborg got that new game you have been talking about for weeks so that's basically our whole day plan sorted huh? Well, I'll see you soon" Terra rambled on and then placed a kiss on Beast Boy's cheek before continuing to walk towards the ops room.

Beast Boy stood frozen on the spot, unmoving.

Maybe things weren't as normal as he had thought.

Regaining his voice, Beast Boy said,

"Yeah, sure… Just after I get Raven"

Terra stopped in her steps and went back to Beast Boy,

"Uh, how about I make you some breakfast Beast Boy?" He asked taking him by the shoulders and leading him into the ops room.

"I guess I could have some breakfast" Beast Boy agreed, sitting down on a stool.

Terra went about cooking him up some tofu,

"How did you sleep?" She asked as she turned on the hob.

"I had a really weird dream, but I'm not sure if I'm still dreaming or not" Beast Boy said honestly.

Terra had her back to him,

"Why's that?"

"Uh, cause you're here"

Terra loudly set down the spatula she had been holding. She turned, marched over to him and leaned against the table.

"What do you mean?" She asked, blue eyes burning into green.

"the last time I spoke to you, you refused to admit that you used to be a Titan, that you had powers, that you were even Terra!" Beast Boy stood up, his appetite gone.

Terra's face shifted in confusion,

"Beast Boy, I don't know what-"

Beast Boy dismissed her,

"I'm going to get Raven"

Terra remained were she was, watching the changeling walk away from here. Her mind races in confusion, was this his way of breaking up with her?

Beast Boy reached the doors when they slid open and Cyborg marched in,

"Mornin' BB!" He said cheerfully.

Beast Boy didn't respond to him, instead he pushed past him.

"Hold on a second" Cyborg held out a metal hand, "what's up?"

Beast Boy studied his best friend. He seemed so real and so normal. Everything so far had, except for the fact that Terra was in the tower. Beast Boy was so confused by his current situation.

"You really don't want to know" Beast Boy answered.

Cyborg glanced over to Terra and by reading her face, could tell something was very wrong.

"C'mon man, let's go have a seat"

Beast Boy allowed Cyborg to lead him over to the sofa.

Upon looking at the curved sofa, his head tightened and in flashes he saw images of Raven helplessly standing in front of him, The Dark Prince grasping her.

"This isn't real" Beast Boy whispered as he sat down.

"What did you say?" Terra asked concerned, she sat right beside Beast Boy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't real" He repeated, louder this time.

"What's not real BB?" Cyborg asked.

"This" Beast Boy said, moving his arms outwards, "you" he stood up,

"Everything! It's not real, you're just… just…"

"Just what Beast Boy?" Terra pressed him.

"Part of his sick joke!" Beast Boy shouted, alerting their leader to the ops room to investigate what all the commotion was.

Robin rushed into the room to find Beast Boy yelled at the ceiling,

"Do you think it's funny, huh?! You're sick dude! You are so sick!" He dropped to his knees.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, alerting his teammates to his presence,

"What is going on?!"

Nobody said anything.

Terra knelt on the floor beside Beast Boy, offering a hand of support. He pushed it away and forced himself up.

"Where's Raven" was all he said.

Robin's mask hid his expression that was in his eyes.

"What is this about?" He folded his arms over.

"Does it matter?!" Beast Boy's voice cracked, he took a deep breath, "I just want to know where she is, she is usually up by this time-"

"Beast Boy please keep your voice down, you know how fragile Starfire is about the situation" Robin said sadly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What situation?!" Beast Boy's patience was wearing thin.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Robin asked coldly.

Beast Boy followed his leader into the hallway.

"Okay Beast Boy what's wrong?" Robin asked his voice now warmer.

Beast Boy scratched his neck,

"Dude I know this is going to sound crazy, but either you are not real, or I have lost my mind"

Robin was silent, listening carefully to Beast Boy's words, he would refuse to believe his friend was insane without proper evidence. Although he had witnessed him screaming at the ceiling, he ignored it.

"Uh, so basically I thought that I'd had a nightmare, but… Uh it turns out it could've been reality, I mean it most definitely was reality. But then this is reality too? Dude I don't know okay, but the one thing I do know is what o remember, and what I remember is The Dark Prince guy opening up a portal and…" Beast Boy paused in realisation.

"And…?" Robin asked.

"And then I woke up here, it makes sense. This is reality Robin, but it's not my reality!"

"So what exactly is your reality?" Robin asked curiously, still confident that his friend had not gone mad.

Beast Boy explained as much as he could about his reality. About how the Titans formed, about Slade, about Terra, Titans East, Trigon, Tokyo, Robin and Starfire's relationship, the tofu vs meat arguments, the good times, the bad times and he also may have hinted at his buddying romance with Raven.

"What about this? Here?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin explained as quickly as he could about how almost everything in his reality was similar to Beast Boy's save from a few details: Terra never turned against the Titans and The Titans brought Trigon down without Raven.

"How did you manage to do it without Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Remember we had Terra, you didn't" Robin pointed out.

Beast Boy put his hands over his eyes, scared to ask his next question but knowing the answer,

"Raven's... She's gone isn't she?"

Robin nodded sympathetically,

"It's been years and we are still trying to get over it."

"I can't believe this" Beast Boy moaned, "I can't believe I'm stuck in a world with no Raven!"

"There's just one thing I still don't understand, we have a Beast Boy. And if you're here that means our Beast Boy is…"

"In my reality?!" Beast Boy gasped. What if he used that Beast Boy to trick Raven into thinking that he didn't have feelings for her? That could be his way of getting her to fully commit to his disgusting plan. He had to get in touch with her, warn her!

He began walking in the direction of Raven's bedroom.

"Where are you going?!" Robin called out.

"I need to warn her Robin!" Beast Boy called back.

Robin ran after him and skidded to a halt in front of him,

"If you really are not from this universe-"

"What you don't believe me?!"

"I didn't say that" Robin pointed a gloved finger, "but if you are then I need you to act as normal as you can around the others, no "Raven" talk, okay?"

Beast Boy huffed, "fine" he muttered.

"Good" Robin ended their turbulent conversation and left Beast Boy in the hallway, his hand on Raven's door, unable to hear the familiar sound of her mantra, or anything that was remotely related to her. With a deep breath he typed in her code and the door slid open.


	11. Chapter 11

**I realised that I haven't said the disclaimer, so just in case it isn't obvious- I do not own Teen Titans. **

Chapter 11- It's Me

Raven pulled her arms in closer to her chest at the sound of the door unlocking. Well, as close as she could to her chest since she was shackled to the ground. The black chains were tight on her wrists and ran down the length of her own legs. At the moment, she was sitting cross legged in a dungeon like room, the ground on which she was sitting was freezing cold. Toby had thrown her in here when he transported them to wherever she was. He had promised that she wouldn't be there for long, just until he made her accommodation suitable.

Satan's spawn himself walked in, grinning in a disgusting manner,

"Your room is almost ready" He said, almost trying to sound seductive.

Raven shook her head,

"You've got to be kidding me"

"What?" He asked edging closer to the empath, "Are you repulsed by the thought?" He gripped onto her chains and yanked them up, pulling her hands above her head.

Raven screwed her eyes up at The Dark Prince, staring in hatred. She didn't say anything: she didn't need to. He knew fine well that she was repulsed by the thought. Who wouldn't be?

"Oh, come now Raven, why do you look so angry huh?" He bent down to her level, still forcing her hands up,

"I do have daddy's blessing after all"

Raven closed her eyes, trying to focus her energy on breaking out of her shackles, attempting to block out the sound of the dark boy. She was not successful.

"What is it babe?" The Dark Prince cocked his head to the side, "are you still hung up over the green guy?"

Beast Boy.

She hung her head, the pain in her chest that had appeared when Beast Boy fell through that portal intensifying.

The Dark Prince put his fingers under Raven's chin, Forcing her to look at him again,

"Now, now, we can't have another boy destroying what we have, can we?"

"What we have?" Raven almost laughed, "no we can't have anyone destroying this amazing relationship" She moved her wrists, drawing his attention to the chains that he was still holding.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm" The Dark Prince snapped, pushing her face to the side.

Raven gritted her teeth,

"Do you blame me? You've got me trapped in a dungeon, you sent one of my best friends through a portal, you took me away from my friends and you have plans to r-"

The Dark Prince struck her hard across the face, stunning her for a moment,

"How dare you!" He shouted, "How dare you call it that! It isn't rape!"

Raven, recovering from the blow, turned her face back to him, he dark red mark on her pale cheek,

"I haven't consented to it, so I think you'll find that-"

"Shut up!" The Dark Prince bellowed, standing up, "I doing it for a good cause, I am gifting you with a child, I am not simply doing it for my own pleasure!"

"But if I don't want it then it's still-"

There was a knock on the door before she could finish.

The voice from outside the door spoke,

"My lord, the chambers are ready"

The Dark Prince's cold eyes lit up,

"How lucky for you" he said unlocking her chains.

Raven seized her chance and as soon as her shackles fell to the ground she flung a kick- that Robin had taught her during training- right in his chest, momentarily winding the boy. He flew back, digging is heels into the ground, Raven sprinted for the door.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

The door blew open, creating a gust of wind as it did, the robed figure who had delivered the message looked blankly at the empath, unsure what to do.

"Raven you dare try and leave!" The Dark Prince stopped outside the doorway of where Raven had been kept.

"Or what?" She asked, stopping for a moment, taking in her surroundings, in an ironic twist she was being held on a church. Maybe he planned to threaten her with holy water, but she really didn't care, all she wanted was to be free and as far away from The Dark Prince as possible.

"Or I'll kill him" The Dark Prince threatened.

Raven sharply inhaled. She knew exactly who he was speaking about, yet she had to ask him, a tiny flourish of hope within her that he wasn't here, wasn't in any immediate danger from this psychopath.

A click of The Dark Prince's fingers signalled for two robed ones to drag the changeling onto the alter.

"Garfield!" Raven whispered, although she was overjoyed to see him alive, she didn't want him to be here. She ran to him, quickly mounting the steps of the altar and knelt beside him,

"Beast Boy?" She said putting her hands on his shoulders, "Beast Boy it's me!"

The green boy raised his head, his face turning shockingly pale, like he had seen a ghost. He slid back from her, fear on his face.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Raven asked concerned. Maybe he had been tortured?

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Beast Boy shouted, not to Raven but to The Dark Prince, "what is she? A hologram? An illusion? What?"

"Beast Boy I'm real!" Raven said, her voice breaking, her hands reaching out for the changeling.

"Get it away from me! Just get rid of it!" Beast Boy shouted, as if he were in pain.

The Dark Prince clicked his fingers and Beast Boy was dragged away, Raven still kneeling on the altar, lost in thought.

He must've brainwashed him, altered his memory, something! Raven inwardly argued. There was no way Beast Boy would ever act like that around her, especially after how close they had gotten in the past few days.

Raven bowed her head, keeping her raging emotions within.

The Dark Prince smiled wickedly,

"Not exactly what you were expecting now was it?"

She said nothing, keeping the rage down within her.

He moved around, circling her deflated figure,

"What exactly were you expecting?" He growled. When she still remained quiet he continued,

"For a demoness with such potential, you are extremely pathetic"

Raven whipped her head up,

"You are calling me pathetic?" She hissed.

"Before I met you, I had heard many a story about you, the daughter of Arella and Trigon, she who had defeated the all powerful being. To speak with perfect candour, I had expected it to be much harder to capture you. I'd thought you would at least put up a better fight. But all it took was to threaten your friends- and your little boyfriend-"

Raven flinched, Beast Boy was not her boyfriend, at least not yet.

"And then you were willing to come with me! It was so easy Raven!" The Dark Prince grabbed her by the hood, yanking her up.

Her throat burned slightly at the fabric scratching her neck. She fought back the overpowering urge to punch him.

Raven glared at The Dark Prince,

"What did you do to him?" She tried to ask again, her voice scarily calm.

Growing tired of her endless questioning, The Dark Prince did not answer her, but simply said,

"Trust me, you are better off without him."

And with that he proceeded to guide her to a staircase at the back of the church.

The staircase was old fashioned, and was located at the left hand side. It twisted and turned upwards, from where Raven stood, it looked never-ending.

The Dark Prince nudged her forward,

"Up you go" he insisted.

With no choice but to obey him, Raven climbed the stairs, each one leading her further and further away from the only exit she had located.

The Dark Prince walked behind her, ensuring she didn't try to make another run for it.

Downstairs, Beast Boy punched the wall of his prison, holding back the tears.

What his kidnapper had put him through was painful.

She had been right there, right in front of him- but she couldn't have been.

Raven was gone and had been for many years.

But she had been in front of him, Beast Boy inwardly repeated, attempting to make sense of his situation.

He couldn't.

He had to find a way to get to that girl, if she was even real, and ask her why she looked so much like Raven, or if she really was Raven, either way, he would find her- and he would find the answers he needed.

Robin skimmed over the many books stacked up on the bookshelf. He silently gave thanks that Raven was a tidy person, her books were in alphabetical order.

He had been searching for information on The Dark Prince all morning. He had sent Starfire to the library to see what she could find in the history records. Cyborg was searching the Internet also for the dark boy.

Robin frowned, closing over the fifth book he has read over- still no mention of The Dark Prince.

He had racked his brains, thinking back to when he had first encountered The Dark Prince, if he had mentioned a surname? And still he had come up with nothing.

Robin massaged his temples, there had to be something he had missed.

He looked around himself, Raven's room as spotless and as creepy as always.

She had never mentioned The Dark Prince, or the name Toby.

He had to hurry up, time was of the essence. Who knew how long they had until Toby carried out his disgusting plan.

Robin strained to focus harder, forcing his brain to come up with an answer for him.

"Robin?" Starfire's soft voice said, pulling Robin out of his focus.

He stood up as she entered the room, stepping over the discarded books at his feet and meeting her in the middle of Raven's bedroom.

His head was sore and he was exhausted from the constant searching.

Before Starfire could tell Robin her news, the boy wonder reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Although she did not always understand the reasoning for human behaviour, Starfire knew that this particular hug was one that Robin needed very much.

She allowed him to hold her for as long as he needed. It was a rare moment of vulnerability on Robin's part, Starfire squeezed him tight,

"Everything will be okay Robin" she assured him.

He breathed deeply, letting go of Starifre,

"I shouldn't have let this happen!" Robin scolded himself.

Starfire held his gaze,

"Do not blame yourself Robin, you did the right thing, The Pronce of Darkness may have killed Raven had we attacked him" She reminded him,

"I have brought you news!"

Robin raised his eyebrows,

"What did you find?"

Smiling sweetly, Starfire sat down on Raven's bed, gesturing for Robin to join her,

"I searched for many hours through the archives. There have been several princes who have done many evil things throughout the centuries, this planet is quite violent." She looked at Robin for his agreement, but he looked anxious, only interested in her news. She cleared her throat a little nervously and then continued, "I found a book filled with names and information of royalty from a now nom-existent Island. According to the book, there was a king of darkness"

"A king?" Robin repeated

Starfire nodded, "yes, a very terrible king. He had many sons and he forced them to fight each other in a most horrible way, unfortunately I cannot say that all of his children survived such fights… But the ones who did live, they were granted their choice of woman of whom they wished to wed. After their marriage they were expected to produce a child within the year, this was to allow the family reign to continue forever.."

Robin took a sharp intake of breath, "I'm guessing that all of this has something to do with The Dark Prince?"

Playing with a thread on the bed, Starfire went on with her story,

"This king of darkness had one son who displeased him, this son had managed to win his battles, although he is said to have been extremely weak looking. Unfortunately, he was not able to produce a child, he attempted to create a child with many woman, no attempt was successful. The Dark King seen this son as a disgrace to his name. On the eve of his nineteenth birthday, the king executed his son with a dagger, which was created with brimstone and the blood of an infertile boar, banishing him to the depths of hell and ensuring he would forever be infertile if he were to exist in another life."

"How do we know that this son is Toby, Star?" Robin asked, he was impressed at his girlfriend's find, but he had to make sure that this was not just a hunch, that this was The Dark Prince's life story.

Starfire stopped playing with the thread from Raven's bed and brought her eyes to meet Robin's,

"The son's name was Tobias"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Fear

Apparently in this universe, Raven had been the exact same. Her room was dark, her bed and bookshelves neat. Everything the way she liked it.

Beast Boy ran his fingers delicately over her chest of drawers, over her mirror, over her bed sheets.

The room seemed so cold without Raven in it.

The very universe he was in felt cold without her presence.

Sitting in the middle of her bed, Beast Boy crossed his legs. He had observed Raven doing this many times. It was the only way he could think of contacting Raven, since she created the connection between the two of them.

Closing his eyes he concentrated hard on finding Raven.

"Raven?" He spoke in his mind.

Nothing.

"Raven?" He tried again.

Still no answer.

Squeezing his eyes tighter, he pictured Raven. He pictured her big violet eyes, full of knowledge. He pictured her angled face and soft cheekbones, her rose cheeks, her small lips. He pictured the face he was so fond of and the girl beneath. The girl who had been there for him so many times, who knew that he wasn't capable of being the bad Beast, who had called him a man, who had kissed him.

Suddenly in the cold room, Beast Boy felt warm. He smiled a little at the feeling. It was crazy, he thought, how long it took him to realise his feelings for Raven. He had always brushed off the tiny butterflies he felt when she removed her hood as hormones, he guessed that because she was the only available girl that he knew, his mind just saw her as a girl, and not Raven. It was scarier even, to think that Raven returned these feelings, although Beast Boy was unsure how long she had had these feelings for her.

"Raven?" He said for the third time, a clear image of Raven in his head.

A hard pain pinched his head, but it was gone in a heartbeat.

And then he heard her voice.

"Beast Boy?" Raven's mind said to Beast Boy's, sounding worried.

"Rae! You're okay!"

"If by okay you mean alive, then yes I am okay."

"Where are you?"

"The same place you are, so I am guessing that what just happened was an act to make The Dark Prince believe that what he was doing to you was working?" She sounded hopeful.

"Uh, Rae, I am definitely not in the same place as you"

"I just seen you… Unless… It was a trick…"

The sheer vulnerability in Raven's voice, and the fact that she wasn't speaking as fluently as she usually was, made Beast Boy think the worst. He didn't know what happened to Raven after he fell through the portal. He recalled her pledging to do whatever The Dark Prince wanted as long as he let Beast Boy live.

"What has he done to you?" He sounded sinister.

Raven was taken aback at his defensiveness.

Beast Boy felt a jolt of surprise coming from Raven,

"Garfield I have to go" She said quickly and then she disconnected from his mind.

She lingered there for long enough however, for Beat Boy to know who had walked into the room she was in, and the hidden fear she felt.

Raven hadn't expected her "chambers" to be so nice.

True she was at the top of a church, being held prisoner by a mad man who possessed the very weapon created for her undoing, but the room was nice.

There was a large four poster bed, with red bedsheets, an old fashioned oak wardrobe was in the corner of the room, a small window with a ledge for sitting on beside it. She had been sitting there whilst speaking to Beast Boy.

It was so great to hear his voice, to hear the recognition and to know that the Beat Boy she had encountered on the altar was not her Beast Boy, but simply a hologram, a trick, a fake.

With a heavy heart she had to cut off her conversation with Beast Boy because her least favourite person in the world walked in.

She didn't look at him when he walked in, she kept her eyes on the outside world.

There was no sign of human life outside of the church, only woodland for as far as Raven could see.

"How do you like the room?" The Dark Prince asked, Raven could see his reflection in the window, he sat down on the bed.

Raven didn't turn away from the window, tact that he was sitting on a bed, and that she was locked in the room with him terrified her, but she wouldn't show it.

"It'll do" she said flatly.

The Dark Prince cleared his throat,

"I thought I would help you settle in…"

Raven winced.

This was it. This is when it was going to happen, wasn't it?

She moved herself closer to the window, she had already tried to open it with her magic, but it seemed to be protected with some kind dark magic.

"It's not like I have anything to unpack, so I think I'll pass" Raven said.

The Dark Prince stood up and went towards Raven, stopping a few steps away from her,

"I need you to do something for me"

Raven's eyes filled with tears, she was ready to reach out to Beast Boy but thought against it, she didn't want to burden him.

"What?" Raven asked.

"You see, I want our first attempt to be successful, and for that to happen I have to ensure that you are… Ready…"

Raven whipped her head round,

"What do you mean?" She snapped.

"I have many loyal followers, and there are some among them who are doctors, we must have the best chance, I need you to take a test"

"What kind of test?" Raven enquired, feeling extremely nervous now.

The Dark Prince shrugged,

"There is one way to do it, which is basically like a pregnancy test- but lucky for you, Trigon blessed me with powers, I will be able to tell how long it will be until we can create our child"

Raven felt sick,

"So tell me how long?"

The Dark Prince laughed,

"I know I am powerful Raven, but I cannot simply tell just by observing you."

Raven squinted her eyes,

"So," she said bitterly, "what do you need to do?"

Instead of wasting his time asking, he grasped Raven's elbow and hauled her to her feet with a cold hand.

Raven frowned in frustration, keeping her emotions in check. Her heart was racing.

The Dark Prince stood in front of Raven and then put his hands out, pushing down on her stomach.

Raven went stiff at his touch, his hands moved in circular motions, his eyes closed tight in concentration.

Finally he removed his hands, frowning.

He began pacing the room.

Raven wasn't sure what to do so she sat back down on the window ledge.

"This is a disappointment" The Dark Prince said, still pacing, a hand on his chin.

Raven folded her arms, tired of this boy's evasiveness,

"What is?"

He stopped pacing, once again facing the empath,

"Well it seems that you are in luck, we will not be able to try to create our child for twenty-eight days."

Twenty eight days, that gave Raven plenty of time to find a way to escape. Time for the Titans to find her, find Beast Boy and find a way to destroy The Dark Prince once and for all.

"Too bad" Raven said sarcastically.

The Dark Prince was angered by her attitude, he approached her once again.

He had to teach her lesson, a lesson to respect him.

Raven saw him come towards him and held her breath, not knowing what he'd do.

She noticed him touch his pocket.

He has the dagger, she thought, her heart plummeting.

"It's about time you start treating me with some respect!" The Dark Prince shouted pulling Raven up roughly as he always did.

Raven rolled her eyes,

"You haven't been successful with that so far" She pointed out.

The Dark Prince shoved Raven closer to the bed in anger, his torso pressing into her back.

She swallowed noticeably hard, sweat trickling down her back.

He pushed her down onto the bed, Raven quickly spun around, ensuring that he couldn't attack her from behind. She was really scared now.

Without realising it, Raven had opened up her mind, searching for Beast Boy once again, keeping her emotions from getting out.

With the dagger in his grasp, The Dark Prince stood over the darker girl.

"You will respect me Raven!"

Although she was terrified, she argued with him, further testing his patience,

"How do you expect to do that?"

He seemed slightly surprised at her willingness to fight,

"How do I expect to do that?" He repeated, pointing the dagger down towards Raven, "How do I expect to do that?" He placed one knew on the mattress, "Oh, I'll tell you how I expect to do that… By making you fear me, the way you should."

"Sorry Toby but it's hard to take you seriously-"

The Dark Prince struck her face with so much force that it instantly brought tears to her eyes.

"I am The Dark Prince! And you will address me as that and only that! I don't think you have realised yet, but I am more powerful than you could imagine, more dangerous than you can comprehend"

"My father is Trigon, there is no danger that I can't comprehend" Raven said with her usual monotone, seeming more like her old self.

Leaning closer to the empath, The Dark Prince scraped her skin with the blade, causing pain to jolt through her body. It was in that precise moment that the strangest thing happened.

Raven felt a surge of energy wave through her, and suddenly a familiar spirit accompanied her within her mind.

"Beast Boy?" Raven inwardly asked.

"Rae what's happening?" Beast Boy asked, panicked, he could see the Dark Prince looming over him, but he wasn't in his body. He recognised the legs being scraped by the dagger.

"Rae, why am I in your body?"

"I don't know Garfield!"

Without her willing it to, Raven's head moved from side to side, her eyes taking in her surroundings as if for the first time.

Through Raven's eyes, Beast Boy saw the dark boy above her, realised she was on a bed and wrongly put two and two together to make five.

"Rae why aren't you fighting back?!"

Raven resisted Beast Boy's attempts at making her attack him.

"It's no use Garfield. You need to go, please just get out of my head."

"No way am I leaving you like this, you're going to fight this guy!"

Against her will her leg kicked out but was expertly grasped and pulled harshly, she was pulled down the bed, even closer to the dark boy.

"Beast Boy just go!"

"No Rae! I'm not leaving you with this thing!"

"Let me handle it!"

The Dark Prince leaned right over Raven, moving the dagger slowly up her leotard, edging closer to her skin.

"You shall fear me Raven! You must!" The Dark Prince announced, his eyes wild with power.

Raven squirmed, the dagger getting closer to her skin, the boy getting closer to her body.

"Beast Boy please get out of my head!"

"Rae-"

Raven shut him up, mentally pushing him out of her mind. She didn't need him witnessing whatever was about to happen to her.

There was an emptiness in her head, and she knew Beast Boy was gone.

She felt a severe pain in the front of her shoulder, causing her to scream out. She tried to move herself, turn away, touch the burn, but she could not.

Still pressing the blunt side of the dagger into Raven's shoulder, he smiled wickedly,

"There is no point in trying to move" he said dryly.

He must've used some sort of paralysing spell, Raven concluded in her mind.

He removed the blade from her, and the pain calmed down significantly. She let out a long breath, already starting to heal herself.

The Dark Prince looked down at his victim, turning the blade over in his hand,

"Now look at you in your pathetic state. Think of all the things I could do to you…. And you wouldn't be able to stop me… You would just have to lie there and feel everything, and yet you would just have to take it."

He ran a finger down the side of Raven's face, the way that only Beast Boy had done with her. He brought his face dangerously close to her,

"You know I can see it, the fear in your eyes"

Raven breathed out in anger, her face was usually always unreadable.

"I bet you wish I was that little green boy? I bet you wish he was here huh? Here to help you, save you?"

"I don't need anyone to save me!" Raven said aloud. Apparently she was only paralysed from the neck down.

The Dark Prince moved stray strands of Raven's purple hair out of her face, his face even closer to hers.

"Oh, you won't need anyone to save you, for now, as long as you admit it" The Dark Prince growled.

Raven's eyes flashed in frustration, but she remained stubborn, she was so against admitting her fear to this boy,

"Admit what?" She asked, acting like she's did not know.

Moving his face to the left, Moving his face to the left, his nose touching Raven's ear, he whispered,

"That you fear me Raven"

"I don't" she said sharply.

"Hm" he stayed where he was, making Raven's skin crawl, his face between her neck and the top of her head,"I believe you do" again he took the dagger and this time held it above her face, "say it" he said harshly, hissing in her ear.

Raven stretched her neck as much as she could, resisting him.

Realising that the hissing in the ear wasn't working on her, The Dark Prince moved back to above her face,

"You know I did want to hold off, only put you through the ordeal once, but maybe we should try it out just now- so there's no blood on the real attempt" He began undoing her cape.

Perhaps she had let it go too far,

"Okay I'll say it!" Raven said, her voice sounding desperate.

The Dark Prince stopped trying to undress her, his hands still holding her cape,

"Well go ahead then."

Raven closed her eyes and said ever so quietly,

"I fear you"

The Dark Prince smiled,

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Raven waited to be able to move again but she remained still.

"Since we are here, we may as well just do it don't you think?" The Dar Prince said, eyes on Raven.

"I really don't think-"

"You don't really have a choice though do you?" He smiled evilly, continuing to take off her cape.

"Please" She was almost crying, no longer scared but terrified, "please don't"

Before he could say anything, The Dark Prince froze, his eyes glowing red.

Sighing he removed himself from Raven, much to her relief.

"It appears I have an appointment" he said walking towards the door, "get some sleep" he ordered and then walked out the door.

Raven heard the lock turn in the keyhole, and then she could move her body.

Grabbing a pillow, she curled into a ball on the bed, breathing hard, not crying. She lay still, her head going over what had just happened, how close he had been from-

She stopped herself from thinking about it, and turned her thoughts to Beast Boy.

Thinking of the green changeling soothed Raven's emotional pain, and soon she found herself in a world of darkness, where she was safe from the real world.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just have to say a huge thank you once again to everyone who has read this and reviewed it, you guys with your infectious positivety get me through each paragraph. Thank you once again and feel free to review until your heart is content! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Teen Titans. **

Chapter 13- Dog Training

Had he punched any harder, Beast Boy would've created a hole in Raven's bedroom wall.

She had pushed him away.

No, he told himself, that's not what happened. Sure he had told him to go, but that was only because she was scared. And she had every right to be scared, for what she was going through was sickening.

Beast Boy swore that he would get The Dark Prince for everything he has done and will do to Raven.

He felt sick at the thought, the thought of that disgusting boy on top of Raven.

Beast Boy pulled at his ears, causing himself a small amount of pain.

What he had just experienced was one of the craziest things he had ever went through. Being inside of Raven's head, sure he had been inside of her mind before, but being physically inside of her head was mind-blowing.

For the first time in his life, he truly knew what it felt like to be Raven. He had felt the control she obtained, the swirling emotions, the threat of losing control, the fear of rage getting out, the feeling of rage herself constantly present, waiting to be unleashed. Among all the terrible emotions, however, Beast Boy felt the happiness she was capable of feeling, the strength and power of her love, her joy. And she had all of this under control whilst under attack from a mad man, and having (hopefully) her crush/boyfriend in her head.

Hopefully, his presence had soothed her somehow. He couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her, to protect her. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

Remembering his promise to this dimension's Robin, Beast Boy reluctantly left the room.

He could hear the voices of his other teammates in the ops room and took a deep breath before entering the room.

Cyborg looked up as Beast Boy entered the room,

"Feeling better little dude?"

"Yeah" Beast Boy lied, "I took a shower, cleared my head, uh, it turned out I just had a very vivid nightmare"

Terra smiled in relief, stood up and embraced the changeling,

"Beast Boy that's great news!"

While hugging Terra, which he still couldn't get his head around, Beast Boy saw Robin give him a nod, he was doing things right and apparently convincing the others.

Pulling away from the hug, Beast Boy ran his hand through his hair, feeling guilty about hugging Terra.

"So... What are we doing?" He asked.

Robin, who was sitting at a computer, didn't turn away from the screen but answered,

"there has been no sign of trouble so far. Currently, every bad guy we have encountered is in jail, so I think it's safe to say that we have the day off."

Beast Boy let out a relieved breath. That meant he had the whole day to find a way back home.

"Well I think I'm going to head down to the library"

Beast Boy's statement shocked his teammates, and he was met by confused expressions from each of them in turn. Beast Boy shrugged, laughing nervously.

"Beast Boy" Starfire said, "are you sure you are feeling the "okay"? It is unlike you to show an interest in the library."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, except Robin who sat with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Beast Boy. He wore an expression which said, "you better come up with a believable reason"

"Yeah... Well… You see Star… I've been having… Some uh… Reoccurring dreams…" Beast Boy lied, "And I know that there are tons of…" He found it difficult to even say the word, "books… about the meaning of dreams… So I thought: hey, why not read some of 'em?"

Thankfully, The Titans seemed to accept his excuse.

"I'll come with" Terra said, crossing the room to the door.

No, no, no!

"Are you sure? I don't want to bore you or anything?" Beast Boy tried to stop Terra from joining him.

"I have some comics to return anyway BB! C'mon, we can grab something to eat while we're out too!" Terra sang happily.

Comic books, of course. Beast Boy mentally face palmed. Saying he wanted to look at comic books in the library would have made so much more sense than his dream lie.

"Have fun!" Cyborg called out as Beast Boy left, Terra at his side.

I really hope I don't, Beast Boy thought to himself.

The last thing he needed was to develop feelings for Terra again, now that he'd just gotten Raven.

Reluctantly, Beast Boy left the tower arm in arm with Terra, but his mind was constantly on Raven.

"Master" The Dark Prince bowed before Trigon.

The all powerful being had summoned him there after his stunt with Raven.

"Tobias" Trigon acknowledged the boy in front of him, "do you know why I have summoned you here?"

"I may, Master"

Trigon had sent a portal for The Dark Prince to come through, transporting him to the underworld where he had spent so much time in the past.

"I gave you the task of taking care of my daughter" Trigon bellowed

"Yes, you did, sir…"

"I gave you specific instructions on how you were to behave!"

"Yes, I know, but sir…"

Trigon lifted himself off of his charred black throne,

"Did you think I could see what you were trying to do?!"

"Sir, if you would just listen-"

"Listen to what? How you were about to use her for your own pleasure?! I may not care for my daughter any more than you do, but I want a successor, and unfortunately she is my only hope! She is not some girl that you can just have your way with and then be done with her, do I make myself clear?!"

"The only reason I threatened such a thing was to gain her respect, to make her fear me!" The Dark Prince argued.

Trigon sat back down,

"I do not agree with such a method."

"I beg your pardon, Master?"

"Fear is a tremendous thing. It is a terrible and sinister creation, and I love it so dearly. However, Raven has spent so much times with the humans that she has become passionate and fear alone will not gain her respect. You must show her a softer side, a side that will make her question your true intent."

"Are you suggesting I make her fall in love with me?" The Dark Prince asked shocked.

Trigon smiled evilly, red eyes aglow,

"Perhaps, or just confuse her, confuse her so much that she will think that you are both extremely good and extremely bad, mess with her head. You have already began to hurt her, with the threats and the treatment of her green friend, so why not show her a good side?"

"A side that does not exist" The Dark Prince added.

"She does not need to know that Tobias"

"How do you suppose I go about achieving this sir?"

"It'll be like training a dog." Trigon said, leaning forward, "every time she steps out of line you punish her, every time she does something you approve of you reward her, simple."

The Dark Prince frowned,

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"I know that it will work far better than sitting on top of her, threatening her with that dagger." Trigon said.

With a nod of the head, The Dark Prince said, "I understand sir, I will be both good and bad to your daughter"

"Glad to hear it. Now go back, I want you to start this new approach immediately. Her favourite drink is herbal tea, and perhaps you should make her some waffles" And with that, Trigon opened a portal, sending Tobias back to the land of the living.

The only place in the room that Raven felt comfortable was the window ledge. Perhaps it was because she could see the outside world, or maybe because it seemed like an easier escape route than the door.

She heard her captor enter, the smell of waffles tickled her nostrils.

The Dark Prince closed the door behind him, setting a tray with a stack of waffles and a cup of steaming hot tea down on the bed,

"I thought you could use some food" He said, gesturing to the tray.

Raven stared blankly at him, was he serious?

Was he really offering her food and acting nice after what had just happened.

"I'm not hungry" Raven said, rejecting his offer.

"Eat it!" The dark boy shouted, remembering his maters advice of tough love.

Slowly, Raven rose from where she was sitting and moved over to the bed, settling in cross legged, taking the cup of tea in her hands. She was careful to smell the liquid before taking a sip, checking that it was not poisoned. Once certain that she would not die from taking a drink of the tea, she began drinking it, the warm liquid soothing her dry throat.

The Dark Prince sat adjacent to her on the bed, making Raven shift uncomfortably because of their close proximity.

Not being very hungry but not wanting to anger her captor any more than she already had, she took a waffle in her hand and began to nibble at it.

"How are they?" The Dark Prince asked, breaking the tense silence.

Cyborg makes them better, Raven inwardly said.

"They're nice" she deadpanned.

The Dark Prince clenched his jaw, trying to keep being nice,

"About earlier…" He began.

"I really don't want to talk about that" Raven butted in, finishing her waffle.

"Just… Know this, that wasn't me… I was just under a lot of pressure from Trigon, he wanted me to control you and for you to fear me, I had to impress him, you know?"

Raven listened to his words, not fully believing his story but nodding as if she understood.

"Why are you working for him?" She asked, attempting to understand this boy more.

"What do you mean?" The Dark Prince enquired. Was she trying to get to know him? No, she was only trying to understand his reasoning behind kidnapping her, that was all, he concluded.

Raven wished she had her cloak, but unfortunately it had been ripped off of her by the boy sitting across from her. She missed the feeling of the soft fabric: the smell of the tower. The smell of waffles, Starfire's strange Tamaranean dishes, latex from Robin's suit, Beast Boy's tofu- home.

Beast Boy- she could still smell him on the cloak, where his arms had been. Now there was nothing but unfamiliarity.

"I mean, why are you working for Trigon? What compelled you to make such a bad decision?"

"What gives you the right to judge my decisions?"

Raven shrugged,

"I know Trigon, and I know that whatever he has promised you, whatever deal he has struck; he won't keep it. You won't get what you want"

Clasping his hands in front of him, The Dark Prince exhaled,

"That's where you are wrong, Raven." He squeezed his hands tightly together, "I am certainly getting what I want"

"He won't give you it, whatever it is" Raven argued. This situation was similar to when Trigon had promised Slade his life in exchange for her, that hadn't worked out for him.

The darker boy's face twisted in mild amusement, an uneasy feeling developed in Raven's stomach. He looked deranged, dark eyes bulging out of his pale face, his dead skin shockingly pale against his large features,

"Oh, but Raven, I already have it"

If Raven had been drinking, she would have choked.

What did he just say?

The Dark Prince cleared his throat,

"I mean, I almost have what I want."

That made more sense.

"You want a child?" Raven asked but it sounded more like a statement- a conclusion.

"Yes, yes I do." The Dark Prince said.

"Aren't you a little young to be wanting children?" Raven asked, hiding the suspicion in her voice.

A wicked smile crossed his face,

"You don't know how old I am, Raven"

He really had to stop saying her name. Every time he said it Raven felt a horrible shiver. She longed for Beast Boy's voice. She missed their little "name game", she would call him Garfield, he would call her Rae.

Raven had forgotten for a moment that The Dark Prince was technically dead, although that made no sense at all.

"What you didn't have a chance to have a child when you were alive?" She said realising how log she had been quiet for and really not possessing the energy to fight him again.

"I had plenty of opportunities, and tried many times"

Ew, Raven really did not have to know that.

Looking him up and down she recalled the word "plenty" and stifled a sarcastic laugh, she highly doubted that he had had plenty of opportunities to father a child, she was actually almost certain he was a virgin.

"…but sadly I was not successful"

"What makes you so sure that it'll work this time? I mean it sound like you have some issues-" Raven said but was quickly cut off by the return of The Dark Prince's anger.

"Enough of this!" He shouted, flipping the tray off of the bed and onto the ground, the contents clattering to the ground in a mess. The Dark Prince stood up.

Rave moved back, fearing her safety once again. She was quickly learning that the smallest of things could set this boy off. She silently hoped that he would not used the dagger on her, not again. The wounds that the hated weapon made on her were almost impossible to heal and took a great amount of energy to fix them.

"You will not pry anymore, do you understand?!" The Dark Prince glared at Raven with icy eyes.

Raven did not look up,

"Yes"

"Good. Now clean this mess up! I'll see you in the morning." He said and then abruptly left.

Raven was right, when he said that that angry person who had attacked her was not him, he had lied.

This boy was more confusing than anyone she had ever known, he seemed to have a different mood for each second.

Raven said her mantra aloud, calming herself and bringing her racing heartbeat down.

She had been scared, she was not enjoying experiencing the feeling so frequently.

With a sigh, Raven moved onto the floor and began collecting the shattered pieces of the plate and cup of which she had been eating and drinking from.

The tiny shattered pieces of china reminding her of her own brokenness.

How had things gotten so bad?

She craved normality, as normal as she could get living in a tower with an alien, a cyborg, a changeling and a perfectionist. Raven smiled at the memory of her friends, her family.

She realised her cheeks were wet and she allowed the tears to flow silently. She needed to cry, she deserved to cry.

"I miss you" she whispered, holding the broken pieces in her hands.

"We miss you too" A voice in her head said, causing her to jump in fright.

Raven inwardly cursed, not realising that she had opened her mind when she had been in such a vulnerable position.

She had expected it to be Beast Boy, but was surprised to find who had managed to get into her head.

"We are going to find you Raven, whatever it takes, I promise we will find you"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Let's Go To Church

He didn't know how he managed to do it, but somehow Robin found himself inside of Raven's head. At first he thought he was dreaming or perhaps imagining it, but when he felt the corrupt emotions within her, he realised that he was most definitely in Raven's mind. He could see shattered pieces of a what was once a plate scattered around her, he didn't even want to imagine what she had been through. Robin hadn't meant to pry, but he had been in her head a short while before making his presence known.

He was waiting for the right moment to go,

"Hey Raven, guess what, somehow I've been transported into your mind!"

Instead he had joined her at an extremely bad time. Robin wasn't sure the last time he had seen Raven cry out of emotional pain, if he even had at all, and not only witnessing it but physically feeling what she felt was a haunting experience. He hoped he had timed it right.

"I am guessing that it wasn't you who actually summoned my mind to enter yours?" Robin asked the empath using his mind.

"No, it's probably because our minds are already linked, and because I was thinking of…" Raven didn't want to admit that she had been sentimental.

"Your family" Robin said reassuringly, sending positive vibes through Raven's mind. Robin prided himself on being able to brighten everyone up. He may be a perfectionist, a little hard edged and most of the time hard at work, but he always knew how to keep his friends happy, how to be optimistic.

His words seemed to banish Raven's feelings of uncertainty, and knowing that Robin was not judging her she continued,

"My guess is that as I was thinking of you, my mind reached out for yours subconsciously."

"I'm glad it did. Now I have a way of keeping in touch with you. Unfortunately I can't say the same for Beast Boy…"

"Actually, I have been able to contact Beast Boy"

"Really?" Robin was impressed, he was sure that only people who Raven had physically made a connection with could communicate with her. Unless…

Of course, he had let the fact that Raven and Beast Boy had… Something going on between them- although he wasn't sure exactly what- and realised that she must've made a link with him earlier, even if she hadn't meant to.

The news still shocked him, but he couldn't focus on his teammates love life right now, although he vowed that once they were out of this crisis, he would enjoy teasing the two opposites about their relationship, the same way Beast Boy likes to irritate him about Starfire, even more so that they were now official.

"Yes, I have spoken to him, but something doesn't make sense"

"What?"

"I saw him, earlier… here. But then when I spoke to him, he said that he wasn't where I am and-" She paused,

"Robin you have to go"

"Okay, but first can you tell me anything about your location?"

"I'm in a church, there are a lot of trees around me, I don't know anything else, I only have one window."

"Okay Raven, that's still helpful, I'll get Cyborg to pull up a satellite view, see if we can find any abandoned churches in a woodland area. You'll be out of there in no time okay? Now just hang tight, we will find you"

"Robin?"

"Yes"

"Thank you… For… You know… being so optimistic"

"I'm your leader, it's my job as your leader and also as your friend, I'll check in with you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Robin opened his eyes, he was back in the ops room alone.

"Cyborg?!" He called for his robotic friend.

Cyborg came running into the room,

"Yeah?"

"I need you to pull up all the satellite images of the city and Gotham. We are looking for a church in a woodland area" The boy wonder said as Cyborg began typing away at a computer, a map appearing on the large monitor.

"That where you think she is?" Cyborg asked.

Robin quickly explained what had just happened, Cyborg listened intently whilst working away at the computer, as Robin finished explaining a picture of an abandoned church just outside of the city appeared, along with its coordinate points.

"Looks like we're going to church" Cyborg said with a grin.

Beast Boy squinted as the door of his prison cell opened.

"How are we this morning?" The man whose name he did not yet know asked, his scarily pale face stretching into a grin.

Beast Boy said nothing.

"You know, I feel a little pity for you. The only reason you are here is because of someone else's mistakes."

"See dude, I think that's a totally unreasonable reason to keep me locked up!" Beast Boy complained.

"Oh, but you do come in useful, I tell you something boy, you gave her quite the scare"

Beast Boy scowled,

"What are you talking about"

The Dark Prince paced the room,

"Ah, you know exactly what I'm talking about, you are just in denial. You believe that I used her to hurt you, but it's really the other way about."

"She's dead" Beast Boy stated angrily.

"Maybe in your world yes, but in this world she is very much alive… For now"

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

It would make sense, the last thing he remembered was going to sleep and then suddenly he woke up in a dank cell terrified. And seeing Raven, having her recognise him and speak to him, well that could be the only explanation.

"Dude, are you saying that I'm in some kind of alternate reality?"

"And bingo was his name-o" The Dark Prince sang sarcastically.

In this world, Raven was still alive, and apparently so was he. But if that was the reality then what was different? What hadn't happened? What had happened? He wanted to know.

"Since you've already met one of your friends from this world, how about I introduce you to the rest?"

"Really…? Wait but you're a bad guy so-"

Beast Boy's speech was cut off by a sack being shoved roughly over his head.

"This is just a precaution, I don't want you turning into any animals! Oh, and try to escape and I will hurt her, got it?"

Beast Boy nodded under the sack, finding it hard to breathe. The strange's threat fresh in his ears, even if he did not know this Raven, it was still Raven, and there was no way he was going to risk her safety, even if they weren't the closest of friends. If he had had the chance to save her in his own reality, he would have taken it.

Reluctantly, Beast Boy allowed himself to be hauled out of his dark prison and out into the sunlight where he could hear a car running.

Soon enough he was shoved into what felt like the boot, and driven away from the place where Raven was, speedily growing further and further apart from the friend he missed so much.

Terra noticed Beast Boy's unusual stiffness when she took his hand. She didn't want to press him, since he had been acting so strange all morning due to his apparent nightmare and he was clearly still stressed about it. She couldn't deny the twinge of jealousy she felt when Raven's name was mentioned, Beast Boy had admitted to her when they first started dating that he had once had feelings for her, but swore that they were gone- and then the end happened, and she was gone. Terra had to admit that she was thankful that Raven was no longer in the picture.

The couple were nearing the library, Beast Boy took note of how identical this world was to his. Nothing seemed different, well nothing apart from the lack of Raven.

"We've never done this before" Terra said with a smile, catching Beast Boy off guard.

"Never done what?" He asked, wanting her to let go of his sweaty gloved hand.

"Been on a date to the library! It's… Different…" Terra laughed.

Thankfully they arrived at the library doors before Terra could continue the conversation.

Eagerly, Beast Boy dropped Terra's hand to open the door, he let her walk in first.

Terra seen it as a kind act as her boyfriend, Beast Boy done it simply out of decency.

Once inside the building, Beast Boy headed for a bookshelf, not exactly sure what he was looking for.

"Beast Boy, do you not want to come have a look at the comics?" Terra asked, pointing to the opposite side of the room where the comic books were stacked. There were also sofas and a vending machine where the comics were, had he been back in his own reality, Beast Boy would've ran straight to that section. Although, it was unlikely that he would ever be in the library in the first place.

"eh… No I'm going to go find that book I was er…. Wanting to find…" Beast Boy stammered.

Terra gave him a worried a cd but shrugged,

"Kay then, catch you soon"

Beast Boy watched as she trudged to the comic book section and then he went about finding anything he could on this Dark Prince.

After an hour, Beast Boy was ready to fall asleep. He was surrounded by thick books, his head resting on the table, his eyes looking sideways at the fine text of the useless book he was reading. He was ready to give up.

No, no he was not. He had to get back to his normality, and to do so he had to understand exactly who he was up against.

But it was hopeless.

"Woah, BB, never thought I'd see you with so many books! Watch'a reading?" Terra's voice said, in a loud quiet way.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head,

"Heh, well there is a first for everything"

Beast Boy sat up, looking back down at the book in front of him.

Terra put her arms around Beast Boy's neck from behind, her fingers rubbing at his chest.

Beast Boy's face flushed.

"How about we ditch this place?" She said close to his ear, almost seductively.

Had it been years ago, Beast Boy would have loved every second of this.

He no longer harboured any feelings for Terra, he had gotten over her.

Beast Boy did not say anything, pretending he was engrossed in the text in front of him.

"What you reading?" Terra asked, pulling the book from his view and reading over it herself.

"You won't get it" Beast Boy said defensively, standing up and trying to take it from her grasp.

Terra frowned at what she was reading, she couldn't even understand the advanced language on the pages. Still, she stopped Beast Boy from taking it from her,

"What is this? Beast Boy why are you reading this… This...?" She couldn't find the word to describe what she was reading.

"I told you you wouldn't get it!" Beast Boy snapped.

Terra abruptly closed the book, he had sounded so mad at her. Biting on her lip, she frowned,

"You know what BB, take it" she shoved the book hard into his chest,

"I don't know what's up with you today, but you're acting really weird. Once you remember who you really are- and start acting like your of self again- then come find me!" Her voice rose.

Angry glares from students studying in the library were shot at her.

Beast Boy was speechless at her outburst. He clutched the book at his chest, not sure how he should be acting.

"I'm gonna go now Beast Boy, don't follow me" Terra said walking away from the changeling.

Finally, he thought to himself but then immediately regretted it. He had to remember that the Beast Boy from this world which he was impersonating was in a relationship with Terra, and he really didn't want to screw things up for him.

Sighing, Beast Boy broke into a jog to catch up to Terra, but suddenly stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of someone.

Terra had heard Beast Boy come after her, and she hid her smile as she left the building, waiting for him to follow and then grovel at her feet for forgiveness. She would be disappointed.

Still inside the library, Beast Boy dropped the book he had been holding, it fell to the ground creating a loud thud.

The girl who had caused his loss of grip turned when she heard the noise.

He had been right, it was her. Her hair was longer than normal, falling just past her shoulders, she was wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie. The only thing missing from her was her birthmark that was usually noticeable on her forehead. But she was still her, Raven.

Now the question was, was it his Raven, or this dimension's?

This dimension's Raven was gone, he reminded himself.

That means this is my Raven, he thought excitedly, she's here! She found a way to find me!

She approached him cautiously, only there to do her job. She bent down to pick his book up and handed it to him.

"Are you wanting to take this book out sir?" She asked.

"Erm what?" Beast Boy asked, wide eyed.

"This book? Would you like to take it out? Do you have a library card?"

"Uh, Earth to Raven, you don't have to keep whatever cover you're trying to keep around me" Beast Boy waved his hands up and down.

Looking unamused, as she always did, she pulled the book back from him,

"If you're not taking this book out then I'm going to have to put it back" Raven said walking away from the bewildered changeling. She hadn't recognised him!

Beast Boy was about to try to speak to her again, but a loud bang sounded from outside and in a second a man wearing a balaclava and dressed fully in black burst through the doors, a huge briefcase in his hand. Another two men soon joined him. The main man pulled out a gun and shot it three times in the air,

"Everybody get on the ground!" He shouted, everyone complied apart from Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy got ready to morph, looking to Raven for her nod of approval, but she looked properly helpless.

That wasn't the Raven he knew.

She tried to approach the gunman, being the only one who worked there and feeling it her responsibility to at least try and get them to stand down.

She didn't even have the chance to say anything, another gun shot sounded, Raven instantly went down on her knees.

Beast Boy still stood, the gunman pointed his gun at him,

"Get down now!" He shouted.

His two accomplices were peering out of the glass doors, seeing the police cars outside.

"I'm not going to tell you again, get down on the ground!"

Beast Boy shook his head,

"Dude, there's no way I'm going to do that" he crossed his arms although his heart was beating loudly in his chest. This was the first time he had faced a criminal without some crazy persona. These guys were the type you would see in a heist movie.

On of the men recognised him,

"Aw shit, you're one of those Teen Titans aren't you?"

Beast Boy nodded,

"And I suggest that you put the gun down"

"Or what?" The gunman sneered, "I don't see any of your hero friends around here. It's three against one, three guns, one animal"

He had a point, but Raven on the other hand. Beast Boy looked at her again, she was looking at the floor, her hands on her head like everyone else. He should've tried to attack them, disarm them at least, but the odds were against him.

Beast Boy went to his knees.

"Good boy." The gunman said, "now you are all our hostages, we are going to get out of here with this money we got from that bank, or you all die, got it?"

Beast Boy fought the urge to morph into a tiger for the safety of everyone else.

Beside him Raven let out a shallow breath, he knew she was scared.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Deal Or No Deal?

"There it is" Cyborg said as he drove the T-Car into the abandoned estate. He parked the car far away from the building, which was falling to bits from what he could see.

"Robin, are you sure this is where Raven said she was?" Starifre asked, her eyes looking wearily at the building.

"This is the only church situated in the woods in Gotham, it has to be here."

Robin assured.

"Yeah but, that dude can open up portals, she might not even be in this world man!" Cyborg pointed out.

Robin frowned,

"We have to hope that she is in there"

"It is true, Cyborg, we must have the feelings of optimism that our friend is close and that we can do the rescuing." Starfire said.

Cyborg sighed,

"I know, I know. Okay, let's go kick some butt" he meant for it to sound enthusiastic, but it just didn't. Cyborg was tired, he had barely slept since Beast Boy and Raven's disappearance. He was the type to worry, and boy was he worried. At least once they got Raven back, they could focus all of their energy and efforts in getting Beast Boy home.

The three remaining Titans got out of the car and cautiously walked silently up the gravel path to the oak doors.

Waiting on his leader's signal, then receiving it, Cyborg blasted the door open, the three of them running through the door ready for battle.

They halted when nothing attacked them. No robed figures, no Dark Prince.

Cyborg lowered his arm canon,

"She's not here" he said, disappointed.

Starfire's hands glowed green, allowing the Titans to view the room they had busted into. There were rows and rows of seats leading up to a marble altar. Upon the altar, tall statues looked down with solemn looks on their faces. It was all quite eerie.

"Your planet's customs of worship are highly unusual" Starfire whispered, she felt it necessary to speak in a low voice.

"Yeah" Cyborg laughed, "you could say that again. Is this place freakin' you out as much as it's freakin' me out?"

"You're right Cyborg, I think we should go" Robin said as they reached the end of the rows of seats. It was evident that nobody was living here.

"Oh, but why leave so soon?" The Dark Prince asked, the room lighting up thanks to the many candles placed along the sides of the room. The Dark Prince was standing in front of the altar, a person with a bag over their head knelt beside him.

It could be Raven, Robin thought to himself, but he highly doubted it was her, the way the person was slouched was so unlike his dark friend.

"Please release our friend!" Starfire cried seeing the figure at The Dark Prince's feet.

"What one?" The dark boy teased.

"Both of our friends- Beast Boy and Raven please!"

The Dark Prince found Starfire's innocence and confusion pitiful.

"I'm here to strike a deal with you" he said putting his hand over the bag which hid the prisoner's face, "The deal is this: you stop looking for Raven and just accept that she is now mine-"

Robin's eye twitched in anger, "Never", he said through clenched teeth.

"Don't be so hasty Robin, you didn't hear what I had to offer you!" The Dark Prince pulled the bag from the person's head, revealing their identity.

"BB?!" Cyborg gasped, he had thought that he had been sent to another universe, yet here he was right in front of him.

To Robin, Beast Boy looked unusually scared, his eyes glancing over each of them, he seemed confused.

"Where's Terra?" He blurted out.

With the mention of that name it occurred to Robin that Beast Boy may have been tortured by this dark boy. It would make sense that bringing up Terra, who had meant a great deal to Beast Boy in the past, would cause Beast Boy a great amount of distress.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, we're going to get you out of here!" Robin said, giving assurance to his green friend.

The Dark Prince raised his eyebrows,

"Oh? Is that right? And just how do you suppose you'll do that?" He stepped down from the altar, away from Beast Boy and towards Robin.

"Does this mean you are accepting my deal?" The Dark Prince said with a wicked grin.

Robin stood in his spot, thinking over his options. He could either free Beast Boy and leave Raven trapped forever: or he could leave both of them at the hands of this insane corpse.

Cyborg shifted in agitation, what was taking so long? All he had to do was say the word and they could overthrow this pain in the ass and get Beast Boy to safety. Man, did Beast Boy look scared. The kid wasn't one for being fearless, but Cyborg knew the difference between Beast Boy's normal fear and what he was feeling now, which was much much stronger than fear.

Robin swallowed, twisting his neck to the side,

"You are not willing to come up with some other arrangement?" He asked, a tiny light of hope inside of him.

It was soon put out.

The Dark Prince laughed, a real laugh which echoed creepily throughout the church.

Robin could feel the cold stare of the saint statues around him, burning into his soul, he knew no matter what he chose he would be betraying one of his friends, if not both.

Starfire, being anxious from all the waiting, lunged forward for Beast Boy, taking matters into her own hands. She was not willing to wait another second of their precious time debating whether or not to save their friend.

Grabbing a confused Beast Boy, Starfire soared into the air, holding the bounds keeping his hands together.

The Dark did not turn around, although he knew what was happening,

"So you have made your choice? The changeling?" He said still looking at Robin.

Starfire hovered in the air, still holding Beast Boy,

"We will have both of our friends!" She shouted.

"No you won't." The Dark Prince hissed, turning around to face the alien girl, "you will agree to my deal. Or else."

"Man you can't make us do anything!" Cyborg joined in to the argument.

"You robotic fool! Of course I can! I think you'll find that I have Raven in my possession. And I was intending in being at least somewhat civil with her, especially since she will carry my child, but I may change my mind. By taking the green thing you are agreeing to give Raven to me, no more searching, no more threats, you will be agreeing that she belongs to me and only me." The Dark Prince said.

"That's never gonna' happen!" Cyborg argued.

"Yes. It. Is" Dark Prince bellowed, "I have her, and I can make her life a living hell or I can make it bearable, and how I treat her lies completely with your actions. Take the changeling, give up your search for her and I will play nice. But, if you choose to steal the green boy from me and continue to pursue Raven, then I will have no choice but to make her suffer…"

"You would not be so cruel" Starfire said, hopeful that nobody could be as evil as he was suggesting.

"Oh, trust me, I will, and I will make sure that she checks in with you through those little head chats she can do," He looked directly at Robin, almost making eye contact with his hidden eyes, The Boy Wonder let out a sharp breath realising that he knew they had been communicating, somehow " and she will tell you every, painful, soul destroying detail, Robin. Is that what you want for her?"

Beast Boy, who had been watching the scene unfold before him from Starfire's clutch, realised that he should at least attempt to break free. Although he felt an overwhelming unfamiliarity with the Titans around him, he had to find a way to wriggle out of his bounds.

What to change into? He thought to himself as The Dark Prince tried to strike a deal with The Titans, a very sick deal.

Closing his eyes, Beast Boy imagined himself as a micro-sized fly. He opened his eyes, expecting the world to seem thirty times larger to him, but frowned when he realised that he was still himself.

"Uh guys!" Beast Boy called out to his teammates, alerting them all to him, "I've lost my powers!" He said panicked.

"Well of course you don't" The Dark Prince said turning around to face him, "and you will not get them back unless your friends here accept my deal"

"Guys, he's tryna' trick you! He tricked me into thinking Raven was alive! He told me I was in some kind of alternate reality! I mean how crazy is that? He only said that so he could drag me here and confuse me! And now we are all trapped!" Beast Boy looked at each of his friends in turn, all of them staring with concerned looks on their faces.

"I think you have said enough" The Dark Prince said, pleased with the reaction Beast Boy received from his audience, "now Titans, make your choice. The confused Changeling, or nothing?"

Robin grimaced,

"You have offered me the chance to save one of my friends, and I will take this opportunity, but that does not mean I am agreeing to any sort of deal. We are taking Beast Boy, and then we'll be back for Raven! Mark my words!" And with that Robin turned on his heel, running for the exit.

Starfire blasted the roof with one of her starbolts and flew up into the dark sky with Beast Boy in her grasp.

Cyborg followed his leader out, constantly looking back to the villain who simply stood, hands clutched in fists and teeth clenched.

He did not chase after them. The Dark Prince concentrated on his breathing, hearing the faint screech of a car pulling away, he inhaled and exhaled.

Regaining his calmness he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it up.

One of his disciples answered the phone but did not speak, she wouldn't have had the chance to anyway.

"It seems we have to enforce our back up plan" The Dark Prince said, he heard his follower make a noise of understanding, "I want it done before I get back, you have one hour." And then he hung up.

The gunmen huddled together at the doors, facing away from the whimpering hostages.

"Rae?" Beast Boy whispered to the girl beside him.

She glared at him,

"What?" She hissed back.

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"What do you expect me to do? I'm not armed? I don't exactly carry a weapon around with me?!"

"Why can't you just use your powers?"

Raven closed her eyes,

"Look, I don't even know you okay? I may have known you once, but you have no right to turn up out of nowhere and ask me these things"

Beast Boy shook his head,

"I don't get it Raven, why act like you don't even know me? Why say it?"

"Because I don't, not anymore!" Raven's voice rose a little and the alpha gunman shot her an angry look, her voice dropped back down again,

"Plus, I'm not who I used to be either"

"Rae, whatever happened-"

Raven swiped her head in the opposite direction of Beast Boy,

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Uh, I'm not from here; from this world. The Beast Boy you knew, he's in my world… I'm not the guy that left you after Trigon used you. We were supposed to find you Raven, you were a lost little girl but we found you-"

"But you didn't find me. I had to crawl out of that abyss myself!" Raven sighed, again having to stop herself from getting too worked up. "I waited for you all to help me. I figured that by letting myself become the portal Trigon would've believed himself to be victorious and that would make him vulnerable. I put all my trust in you, all my belief: you were my family, of course you were going to come find me. But you didn't. You found a way to defeat Trigon yourself, you replaced me with Terra and then abandoned me."

Beast Boy could hear the raw emotion in Raven's almost always emotionless voice. It took every bit of strength he had not to reach out and hold her. This Raven obviously did not feel the same way his Raven felt towards him.

"That wasn't how it was supposed to happen".

"And how was it supposed to happen then, huh Beast Boy?"

"Robin tracked you down whilst the rest of us distracted Trigon. Robin found you, brought you back and then you defeated Trigon with your powers."

Raven flinched at the mention of her powers.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in understanding,

"You don't have them anymore do you?" He asked, softer.

Raven shook her head, the conversation getting far too personal for their current situation,

"I haven't been able to conjure any dark energy since…" She paused considering whether to share the next part of information with Beast Boy or not.

Beast Boy waited patiently for her to continue, so unlike the way he used to act, she noted.

"Since I fought my way out of his prison." She touched her forehead, "my birthmark is gone, so are my powers. Trigon stripped me of them after I escaped"

"Why didn't you contact The Titans, let them know you were alive?"

Raven watched the gunman closely from her space on the floor, feeling suddenly uncomfortable speaking with Beast Boy, despite his new maturity he was still Beast Boy, one of them, and he had abandoned her all those years ago.

Beast Boy pressed on,

"You know that Starfire hasn't gotten over it. None of them have actually. They're trying to deal with it sure, but they never will get over it."

Raven's eyes shined sadly,

"They moved on Beast Boy, you moved on"

"Me?"

Raven's eyes widened,

"What….? No… Don't take that like… I didn't mean it…"

Beast Boy grinned,

"Chill out Raven, in my world we're sorta a couple now"

Raven's cheeks burned in the heavily air conditioned room,

"How unfortunate for her" She said, smiling a little.

Behind her a book in a bookshelf shifted.

Beast Boy's mouth opened slightly,

"Raven did you just…?"

Raven turned her head sharply, looking over her shoulder and gasping, Her eyes falling on the book spine sitting further out than all of the other perfectly stacked books. Raven put her hands out in front of her looking at them,

"I couldn't have… It's impossible"

Beast Boy's canine tooth shined as he smiled at her,

"Nothing's impossible Raven."

"But Trigon took them from me"

"Trigon can't take them from you Raven, they're your powers, they aren't dark like his, which means he hasn't got the power to take them from you" Beast Boy put his hand on her arm in comfort.

A lightbulb in one of the reading lamps popped.

All three of the gunman spun around, pointing their weapons at the hostages. The lightbulb had sounded like a gunshot.

"What was that?!" The angry gunman wearing the balaclava yelled.

The hostages all looked at each other confused.

"You" he pointed his gun at Beast Boy, "what did you do?!"

Beast Boy shrugged casually although the gun caused him to sweat viciously,

"I dunno dude"

"Are you sure about that?!"

"yeah… Listen, why are you still in here? Why didn't you just make a run for it?" Beast Boy chanced asking.

"That was the plan, until we realised we had a hero among us. We will go once the negotiations are over"

He moved back to where he had been standing for basically all of his time.

Beast Boy turned back to Raven,

"What do you think he's gonna do?"

"Hold you for a ransom" She answered simply.

Beast Boy exhaled,

"We can't let them do that can we?" The sides of his mouth lifted into a cheeky smile.

Raven almost laughed,

"You're not seriously suggesting that we go up against those guys? Whatever power I have left is not what it used to be"

"We gotta try Rae"

"Beast Boy there is no way we could last against them"

"C'mon, that's not the Raven I know! You know you want to kick these guys' butts as much as I do."

Raven hid her smirk, he was correct.

"It's unreal how different you are Beast Boy"

Beast Boy held out his hand to Raven, "So Raven, you wanna go beat up some bad guys?"

Raven's eyes shined,

"I would be honoured"

And taking hold of his hand, she felt the familiar feeling of energy surge through her veins, making her stronger.

She shook her head in amazement,

"It's you Beast Boy! You're giving me my power back!"

"Wow, now that is awesome!"

Still holding the changeling's hand, Raven began her mantra, catching the attention of everyone in the building,

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Beams of bright light engulfed the room, brighter than the time Raven had defeated Trigon in Beast Boy's universe.

Beast Boy squeezed his friend's hand tight, watching her regain her power.

Looking at her, in the shining white light she looked truly beautiful, her mid length hair flying out behind and a determined look on her face.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Beast Boy leaned over and kissed the empath on the cheek.

It caught Raven off guard, yet she did not falter. Instead she rose into the air, letting go of Beast Boy, and faced the gunmen with a satisfied look.

She laughed,

"I think you better run"

The gunmen looked at each other, considering their next move, clearly terrified of the dark girl and changeling before them.

It had been a long time since Raven had witnessed anybody looking at her like that, and she basked in enjoyment.

The gunmen came to the logical conclusion that they had been overpowered and fled the scene.

The room erupted into an applause, the hostages rising, some even crying: they were safe thanks to Beast Boy and Raven.

Beast Boy out his hand on Raven's shoulder, she glanced at his proud face, and he moved his eyes to meet his.

She had never witnessed anyone look at her like that.

"Looks like your back" Beast Boy said.

Caught in the moment, with her heart thumping in her chest, Raven leaned forward, pressing her soft lips against Beast Boy's.

Surprised but elated, Beast Boy's eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the kiss.

He knew that in this world, he was with Terra, but this one kiss was what Raven needed, and boy was he going to let her have it.

Pulling back to breathe, Raven flashed a rare smile,

"Yeah, looks like I am back"

At that moment the doors burst open, and the familiar command echoed around the room.

Raven inhaled sharply, knowing that confrontation awaited her.

Robin's voice faltered as he shouted,

"Titan's go!"

His eyes caught sight of Raven almost immediately after The Titans burst in, his jaw hung open slightly.

Raven lifted her hand and waved sheepishly at her old friends, but in return she only received confused stares from her ex-teamates.

Raven put her hands up defensively, "I have some explaining to do"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The Message

The door to Raven's room creaked open, causing her to sit up abruptly. She had only just drifted off to sleep.

A thin woman with grey eyes shuffled in,

"I do not wish to startle you." She said softly, "but your presence is required elsewhere."

"Where?" Raven demanded, not moving from the bed. Her heart began to race.

The woman did not meet Raven's eyes,

"My Lord's chambers."

Raven's stomach plummeted. She swallowed hard,

"No" she stated.

"He does not wish to harm you-"

"Like I believe that. There is no way that I'm going to go to his bedroom in the middle of the night"

The woman sighed,

"We really don't want to use force against you" Four more people entered Raven's room as the woman spoke, "but if you will not co-operate then I must"

Knowing once again that she had been defeated, Raven rose off the bed, her hands up on surrender,

"You know I hate you all, right?"

Had cigarettes been a thing when he was alive, The Dark Prince believed he would very well have been addicted to them. He lit up his fourth one in the hour while awaiting his guest.

She would not come easy, he knew that for sure.

He also knew that she would be terrified, and as terrible as he knew it was, he enjoyed to watch the fear in her eyes spark whenever he was near.

Her friends had defied him and they weren't going to get away with it.

As he exhaled a cloud of blue tinted smoke, the door opened.

He was facing away from the door , looking out of the window, fascinated by the owl attacking it's helpless prey.

"You wanted to see me" Raven said flatly, cleverly hiding the fear in her voice.

"I did" The Dark Prince did not turn around to face her, "Sit"

He didn't indicate where she should sit, but the only place that she could possibly sit was on his bed.

Cautiously she sat down, keeping her eyes on The Dark Prince's figure.

He finally turned around, wearing that same sinister look in his eyes that he always wears.

Quickly approaching Raven, he sat down beside her, leaving only centimetres between them.

"Your friends deeply displeased me today, Raven"

Raven could feel his cold stare like ice on her skin, she kept staring straight forward, "what did they do?"

One thought was prominent in her mind:

Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy.

The Dark Prince shook his head,

"Let's just say they need to be punished"

"I won't hurt my friends" Raven growled.

"Oh you will" The Dark Prince grinned wickedly.

Raven was about to argue when The Dark Prince put his hand on Raven's shoulder, her eyes widened in fear.

"Or what?"

"Or you won't get your precious Beast Boy back."

Robin checked over the computer screen for the millionth time. Raven's signal still not showing.

"Robin, the New Beast Boy is asleep" Starfire said softly from the doorway.

"We should've gotten Raven too" Robin cursed himself, turning away from the alien girl.

Starfire crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Robin's waist, resting her chin on the top of his head.

Robin was grateful for the gesture, Only Starfire could see when Robin was hurting, when he really needed comfort.

"We will get Raven back, Robin, I have the faith in us."

"I know Star, but I'm supposed to be the leader, and I've not been a good leader recently. I let a mad man take away Raven and trap Beast Boy in an alternative universe- I'm not doing too well overall." Robin squeezed the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers.

Starfire let go of him, knowing that he needed his time to sort his feelings out internally.

Robin wasn't one for talking about his feelings out loud.

He heard Starfire leave the room, her footsteps echoing on the cold floor, leaving him once again alone with his guilt.

Collapsing into his computer chair Robin gritted his teeth, annoyed. It wasn't often that he felt so helpless in a serious situation. He was almost always on top of things, knowing exactly what to do and who his enemy is.

He slouched down, putting his forehead to his palms.

"Robin?"

The Boy Wonder's head snapped up: alert.

He looked around himself, but he knew where the voice was coming from.

"Raven?" He said internally, relief washing over him. The last time they had spoken, he was filled with hope and optimism, so sure that he was going to rescue his friend.

"How's it going?" Raven monotoned as she always did.

It frightened Robin how casual she sounded, and how unfazed she seemed even though she was the one in the most danger out of everyone.

"I'm more concerned about how things are going for you."

There was a pause- a long pause.

A suspiciously long pause. Raven was usually quick to retort.

"Raven?" Robin tried.

"Everything is as good as it could be, you know being a prisoner isn't exactly the nose ideal situation." She finally answered.

"We tried to get you Raven, but we only managed to get Beast Boy."

"That's a different Beast Boy, Robin"

"I know, but we will swap them around when we know how. In the meantime our focus is saving you Raven"

"There's a reason why I'm making this… Message"

Robin straightened in his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Prince… He… He is going to punish you for not accepting his deal…"

Robin stiffened.

"What do you mean punishment?"

"Robin, you just need to know that you won't be-"

A sudden ear piercing noise cut in, like a phone line being disconnected. Robin cried out in pain, then a cold silence followed.

When Robin thought it was over he stood up, heading for the door to warn The Titans of a possible attack when he stopped in his tracks.

"Hello Robin" The Dark Prince said into Robin's mind.

Robin stumbled at the despicable voice.

"What have you done to Raven?!"

As impossible as it sounds, The Dark Prince laughed in his mind,

"Well you didn't think I would publish you directly, did you?"

"Don't hurt her"

"Oh, it's not me that's hurt her, Robin, it's you. Your negligence did this to her"

"Did what to her?" Even his mind voice was shaky.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

In a flash Robin was no longer in his own body.

Looking around himself, he found he was in an old fashioned room, with a four poster bed, and only illuminated by candles.

In front of him in a heap on the floor was a recognisable figure.

Raven.

She was curled up in a ball, as if she was in pain. She was face down, and her hair covered her neck.

"Raven!" He tried to shout, but couldn't. It was like he was trapped.

"No no, Robin, no talking. Just watch"

That's when Robin realised where he was.

He was in The Dark Prince's mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Inside The Mind Of A Mad Man

Robin felt cold and and horrible in the mad man's mind. His eyes blinked in sync with The Dark Prince's.

He could see Raven from his spot behind the Dark Prince's eyes, she was lying still on the floor, the only slight movement being her breathing, slowly moving up and down every few seconds.

She seemed broken, lying like that, hopeless and helpless.

Robin felt the Dark Prince sneer as he spoke directly into Robin's mind.

"This is what happens when you displease me, Robin" He said

Robin attempted to talk back but could not.

"Why don't we take a look at what you have done to your precious Raven, shall we?"

The Dark Prince took several steps towards Raven's body.

Using his foot, he pushed her frail body onto her back.

Robin noted that she looked pale, incredibly pale, worse than usual pale.

"Raven." The Dark Prince said aloud.

Raven's eyes snapped open, like she was frightened. She pushed herself to her feet in a swift yet slow motion.

She looked almost robotic.

Then Robin saw her eyes.

But they weren't her eyes. They were black glass, all emotion and personality absent from her once beautiful violet iris'. Nothing but blackness stared back at the Dark Prince and Robin within him, and Raven herself was consumed with nothing but blackness.

Raven stared straight ahead, non moving, completely still.

"Isn't this fun, Robin?"

The Dark Prince outstretched his hand to brush Raven's cheek- the way one might do if they care about someone- Robin knew that The Dark Prince was only doing this to further infuriate Robin, and it was working.

"You know I really didn't want to do this, Robin. I wanted her of her own free will… Well in a certain manner of speaking. But you stripped her of that, you took the one thing she had left. The one thing that she clung to. Herself."

His hand dropped from Raven's cheek.

Robin couldn't function, could not speak. Had he really caused this? Had he really stripped his friend of all she was?

The Dark Prince cleared his throat, causing Raven to stiffen in the slightest.

Robin felt a flicker of recognition in the way she done this, perhaps The Dark Prince hadn't taken everything from her. Perhaps there was still a tiny remaining part of Raven left in her.

"Who are you?" The Dark Prince asked directly to Raven.

"I am yours to command" She replied in an emotionless voice, more emotionless than her typical monotone.

"Do you have friends?"

Still staring ahead, black eyes blinking, she answered, "I am yours to command, and you do not wish for me to have friends. My duty is to serve you, Master. My life's purpose is to fulfil your every wish"

The Dark Prince smiled wickedly, "You see Robin?" He said aloud, "you've created a monster. When I release you from my grasp, go back to your pathetic body and think about your leadership skills. Contemplate your worth. Ask yourself was it really worth this? You couldn't let her go so you let her be taken away."

Robin wanted to punch The Dark Prince so badly in that moment.

"She is happy here, or at least she think she is. And you will leave it like that. You will not come and try to save her. You will do nothing to take her from me, do you know why, Robin?" The Dark Prince's vice intensified,

"Tell him why, Raven"

Raven answered quietly, "because I am yours, and I want to be with you, master"

Robin could feel the disgusting joy those words caused the dark man to feel.

"Of course you do"

And in that second Robin wished that The Dark Prince would let go of him, desperately as he done something which made Robin wasn't to rip his eyes out.

The Dark Prince leaned down and pulled Raven towards him, planting his lips on hers.

The Dark Prince knew Robin could see this, and basked in the power he held.

When he finally pulled away, with Robin feeling sick, he smirked.

"I hope I've made myself clear" The Dark Prince said, and then Robin was sent tumbling back to his own body.

The Dark Prince breathed out slowly.

"He's gone" He confirmed, still smirking.

Raven blinked several times, her eyes returning to normal, her shoulders slumped.

"That was a very convincing display by the way" The Dark Prince remarked, "that eye trick, wow. You could've been a brilliant follower of Trigon."

Raven felt her eyes well up. She had just tricked her friend in the most horrible way. And she had kissed that… That… Beast.

"Was the kiss necessary?"

The Dark Prince raised an eyebrow,

"It will always be necessary"

Raven cringed, "can I go back to bed now?" She asked softly, her sadness creeping into her voice.

"Yes you can. And I will hold up my end of the deal."

"You have an end of the deal?"

"To your surprise I am a man of honour. I will spare you attempts at fertilisation for seven days, enjoy your final free week."

Raven stood frozen, biting hard on the inside of her mouth.

"Why are you still standing there? Go." The Dark Prince shook his hand dismissively.

Raven turned and stocked out of the room, tears falling down her face as she found her way around the dark hallways and back into her room where she fell onto the floor, crying out one name into the dark, the person she missed more than engine in the world,

"Beast Boy"

Beast Boy threw another book onto the floor of Raven's room.

He had left Raven to get re-acquainted with her old friends, and had gone off to try and find a way back home.

No matter how much growing up he had done recently, he still couldn't understand why Raven enjoyed these words on pages so much. Maybe he couldn't understand everything about her. But there was a certain thrill in learning all the things he could about the mystic girl.

Beast Boy scrunched up his nose at the foreign writing on the page. For all he knew, the strange symbols could be spelling out how he could find his way home.

He dropped yet another book onto the floor, not giving up.

He put his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes. When he opened them again, Raven was standing in front of him. Beast Boy jumped back, startled.

"Under normal circumstances I would be pretty annoyed that you are in my room." She monotoned, her face completely straight, "but… Since I'm frankly too tired to scold you, I'll let you off lightly."

Beast Boy grinned, "Gee thanks, you're too sweet Rae" he said jokingly.

If she was blushing, she didn't let it show, "So what exactly are you doing in my room?"

"Looking for a spell or something I guess, I want to know how to get back to my dimension, the one I belong in."

Raven's eyes hardened somewhat. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it, "I'm going to miss you when you go" she said quietly.

Beast Boy was taken aback, Raven was opening up to him. He joined her on the bed.

"Hey, you'll get your Beast Boy back!" He said enthusiastically.

Raven stared at her hands, "You're different compared to him. You are more compassionate, you care more. I mean you actually like me unlike the Beast Boy I knew."

Beast Boy stared at the side of the empath's face, watching as her heavy eyes looked at anything but his face.

"Are you kidding me Raven? You do know he's had a crush on you since forever, right?"

Raven's eyes finally met his, "No he hasn't" she said in disbelief.

Beast Boy nodded, "Yes he has! I may not know the guy but I know that he has the same feelings as me, he just doesn't realise it soon enough. He got with Terra because he thought she would fill the hole in his life, the hole that only disappeared when he was with a certain purple haired girl." He looked he dead in the eye, proving the strength of his feelings.

Raven blushed.

Not taking his eyes off of her, Beast Boy continued, "This worlds Beast Boy and me aren't all that different. Talk to him Raven, remind him of his first love."

Raven froze, "did you just say…?" She was lost for words.

Beast Boy realised what he had said and his face reddened, "I mean… Uh… Well… Yeah…"

Raven's heart fluttered, she failed at hiding her smile.

Beast Boy reached out and put a green hand over a pale one, the touch felt like an electric shock to Raven, "Trust me, everything is going to work out"

Looking at Beast Boy's hand on hers, Raven let her shoulders relax.

So much was changing, in merely a day Raven had gone from being a lost, abandoned teenager with no friends or family, to finding her powers again, reuniting with her family and finding that the person whom she thought liked her the least liked her more than she could've ever imagined. With a feeling of nostalgia, Raven looked around her own bedroom, becoming reacquainted with it's dark nooks and crannies. The old bookshelf almost empty thanks to Beast Boy. The stack of books discarded on the floor caught her attention.

Moving to the floor and lifting one up and flipping through the pages, a small piece of paper flew out and fell gracefully to the ground. Raven raised her eyebrows triumphantly.

Raven turned to Beast Boy, holding the piece of paper to her chest "I know how to get you home"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Calling All Titans

Robin gasped as he returned to his own body. His eyes sprung open and in a blind panic he tried to jump up, help Raven.

Something was restraining him.

"Shh, Robin" Starfire soother, holding the Boy Wonder's head with her alien strength, but with not too much force as to hurt him.

He was lying on the sofa in the Ops Room. Robinson realised this, and stopped struggling.

"Hey man, you okay?" Cyborg enquired, leaning on the back of the sofa and looking down at his leader.

"Yes." Robin answered, sitting up slowly, as Starfire released her grip on him.

The other two Titans looked unsure, but did not say anything.

"The Dark Prince has gone too far. We are through trying to do this logically, it's time to take the fight to him"

"But Robin, there are only four of us, we failed last time" Starfire pointed out.

"We aren't the only Titans, Star" Robin said sternly, "Cyborg, can you get a video feed set up so we can contact all the Titans?"

"'Course I can" Cyborg said straightening up.

"Good, we are going to need as much help as we can get"

Within thirty minutes, every Titan was viewing Robin's face on their communicator.

"Calling all Titans, we need your help. A dark criminal has kidnapped Raven and banished Beast Boy to another dimension. We have been unsuccessful in stopping him so far, the only way we can take him down is by force, mass force. I'm asking you as my friends and as heroes to help. I am sending you the co-ordinates to his hideout right now. We move at sundown, I hope to see you all there."

(Scene Break)

Beast Boy frowned as he looked at the strange artefacts littering Raven's bedroom floor.

Raven was sitting cross legged, the piece of crumpled paper ironed out in front of her. She was surrounded by rocks and potions. Her hood was down and her hair was tucked behind her ears.

Beast Boy realised that he never usually witnessed Raven so stripped back, so vulnerable. She seemed so human.

She caught him staring at her and raised her eyebrow quizzically.

Trying to look innocent, Beast Boy scratches his neck and attempts to look bored.

"I'm almost ready" Raven announced.

"You sure it'll work, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"It should. You should go say your goodbyes to the others." She monotoned.

Taking her advice, Beast Boy left the room to say goodbye to this world's version of his friends.

"This is gonna' be a fun story to tell Cy" he thought to himself as he entered the Ops Room.

Cyborg was lounging on the couch, Starfire was in the kitchen cooking up something that smelled horrible. Terra was beside Cy on the couch looking bored. Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys" Beast Boy said clearing his throat.

Starfire zoomed over to him, "Beast Boy, you must try my-"

"Actually Star, I don't have time sorry, I'm… I'm going out and I just wanted to say goodbye"

Starfire embraced Beast Boy in a tight hug, taking him by surprise.

"Goodbye Beast Boy!" Starfire sang in her cheery tone. During the hug she quietly whispered into his ear "I know that you are not our Beast Boy, but you are still a good friend."

When Starfire pulled back she was met with Beast Boy's stunned gaze. She smiled warmly and then flew off back to the kitchen to save her alien grub from burning.

The Changeling smiled to himself, Starfire could possibly be the smartest of all the Titans, he thought to himself.

Terra was looking at him with a look of confusion, "Where are going?"

"I just have this thing that I've got to do. It's kinda important" Beast Boy answered, trying to keep this particular goodbye as short and simple as he could. It had taken him so long to get over Terra the first time and he didn't want any of those feelings creeping up again and threatening to destroy his relationship with Raven.

He had come too far for that to happen.

Cyborg laughed loudly from his seat on the sofa.

"BB doin' something that's important?! Ha! Next you'll be telling me that pigs can fly!" Cyborg joked.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I'll see you guys later" he said, turning on his heel and walking out of the Ops Room, ready to go back to his own reality.

He bumped into Robin in the hallway.

"Raven tells me you're leaving" Robin said simply.

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, I was just saying bye to them" he said, pointing behind himself.

Robin extended a hand to Beast Boy and Beast Boy took it wearily, giving the Boy Wonder a questioning look.

"Thank you for bringing her home" Robin said as he shook Beast Boy's hand.

Beast Boy smiled, "No problem, Dude"

Robin let go of the Changeling's hand, said a simple "goodbye" and then walked on into the Ops Room.

Feeling now completely ready to leave, and take down the maniac who had caused this whole mess, Beast Boy made his way to Raven's bedroom.

(Scene Break)

The sun had set on another lonely day within The Dark's Prince's prison. Raven had wasted her whole day going over the events of the night before.

She had been so selfish. Now Robin thinks that she has lost her humanity, and it was all her fault.

What did it matter anyway? She would be stuck here forever.

She turned into her side in her bed, it was far too early for sleep, but she had nothing else to do.

That's when she saw it, a tiny beam of light in the distance outside her window. She jumped up at the sight of it. Everyday she had been kept in this place she had never seen anyone or anything go by. Yet now there was definitely something, and it was coming closer and closer.

It was red in colour, almost like… Like…

"Fire" Raven said aloud, she smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Hot Spot"

She could make out more figures behind him, all people she recognised.

Her heart swelled with joy.

The Titans were coming, all of them, and they were coming to save her.

She began preparing herself for battle, this was her fight too after all.

Before she could do anything, however, the floor beneath her began to shake and was accompanied by a bright flash.

She could've sworn she could hear her own voice chanting an unfamiliar spell.

Then something came tumbling towards her at a rapid pace, knocking her from her feet.

She couldn't see what was on top of her, but she could hear it groan.

She pushed the heavy lump off of her and got back on her feet, ready to face whatever horror it was.

Her heart tightened when she realised who it was.

Beast Boy sat up, holding the back of his head and smiled weakly at the Empath.

"Hey Rae" He barely managed to say before he was engulfed in Raven's arms, his head squashed against her shoulder.

She held the fabric of his uniform tightly as she breathed in his familiar scent.

Beast Boy felt the same comfort she did as they embraced, his hands moved in circular motions on Raven's back.

"You're okay" Raven said into his hair, tears forming in her eyes, though she would never let him see them.

"Heh, yeah I'm okay. It's you I was worried about" Beast Boy chuckled.

Raven pulled back a little, still holding Beast Boy by the shoulders, afraid to let go.

She took in his face, his smooth skin, pointy ears and emerald eyes. The same eyes she had thought about every second since he had been snatched away from her.

"It's okay Rae." Beast Boy soothed, sensing Raven's fear of letting him go, "I'm never leaving you again"

"Good" she smirked and leaned in, putting her lips to his.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Beast Boy felt the longing Raven had felt and she in turn felt the uncertainty he had been feeling.

When they eventually broke apart, Beast Boy stroked Raven's face, his green skin contrasting with her pale complexion.

"I love you" he said subconsciously.

Raven's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth was slightly ajar.

"Did you just say?-"

"Yeah, yeah I did just say it. I love you Raven. I, Garfield Logan, am in love with you, Raven Roth." Beast Boy's ears went back and forth as he spoke, showing his nervousness.

No matter how hard she tried, Raven could not hide her smile,

"I love you too" she said, her cheeks turning a pale pink.

"Oh, how sweet" a deep voice from the doorway said.

Both the teenagers heads whipped round, to see The Dark Prince leaning against the doorway wearing a look of mild amusement.

"Too bad you won't be able to do anything about that love you speak of" he laughed, dark eyes falling on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stood up, "Not this time, Dude"

The Dark Prince grinned, "That's exactly what I was hoping you would say"

"Garfield don't do anything stupid" Raven said jumping up.

The Dark Prince waved his hand and Raven was pushed down on to the bed, black silhouette type ropes holding her down in a sitting position.

"Get comfortable, Raven, you're about to watch your love die before your eyes, and you will be helpless to do anything." The Dark Prince growled, setting his sights on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy got ready to morph. He looked directly into Raven's violet eyes, their warmth giving him all the strength he needed.

"I won't go down without a fight, Rae, just know that whatever happens, I love you. I think I kinda always have and always will." Beast Boy smiles, before a bolt of dark energy piercing through him, catching him off guard and sending him hurtling backwards, smashing through the window and tumbling down towards the ground at an alarming speed.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed loudly, her cries echoing outside, following Beast Boy's decent towards his doom.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Out of Fantasy, Accepting Reality

Hearing Raven's scream, Beast Boy snapped back to reality. The ground was drawing nearer and nearer to him.

Was The Dark Prince really that stupid that he didn't realise that Beast Boy could just change into bird and fly back up?

He focussed on becoming an eagle, but nothing happened.

He tried again and again, growing increasingly panicked.

The closer he came to the ground, the more anxious he became.

He could feel a tug in his torso, and he remembered the dark energy that had pulsed through him when he had been knocked from his feet. That had to be what was preventing him from changing.

His body was now seconds away from hitting the ground.

Beast Boy stopped fighting, he embraced himself for the deadly blow.

Yet it did not come.

His nose scraped against the rough gravel as he was pulled upwards back into the air, a pair of tallons gripping his shoulders. He looked to see his saviour.

Beast Boy let out a "woah" as his eyes rested on a green eagle.

Starfire flew beside the bird, her green lights illuminated the way to safe ground.

Below himself, Beast Boy saw a gathering of almost every Titan.

The trio came to a not too soft landing just feet from the the other heroes.

Everyone stopped their small talk when they noticed that they had landed.

Robin and Cyborg ran towards them.

"BB?!" Cyborg sounded relieved, "Dude you're okay!"

"Heh, yeah… I'm okay. I wouldn't be if it wasn't for.." Beast Boy turned mid sentence to thank the eagle who had saved him. He was pretty sure he knew who it was, and he was right.

An exact double of Beast Boy stood before him, minus the scrape he had received during his near fatal fall.

"If it wasn't for Beast Boy" He laughed at the absurdness of his sentence, "seriously thanks"

The other Beast Boy shrugged, "No problem" he seemed more confused than Beast Boy himself was with the situation.

Beast Boy turned to his leader, "So, what's the plan?"

(Scene Break)

Raven's throat had become raw.

When she was finally released from the restraints she ran to the broken window and looked out of it desperately. It was too dark to see the ground, but she feared the worst as she had seen the amount of power The Dark Prince had used to take Beast Boy down.

He was quite possibly dead.

And the last thing he had said was that he loved her.

"You know, Raven, I am getting extremely tired of your immature behaviour. I cannot understand why you do not simply accept your fate. It's over. Your life is over. You are mine. It is time to stop dreaming, you have to snap out of your fantasy and accept reality." The Dark Prince said, sounding genuinely tired.

Raven faced the disgusting excuse for a man, her eyes flaring with anger.

"I'm the one who has to accept reality?" She enquired, "you're the one who is tired?" She clenched her fists at her sides, "you built a false sense of security up with me, made me out to be demon, sent the boy I love to another dimension, tore me away from me friends, forced me to hurt Robin, you treat me like dirt and remind me at every chance you get that I'm your prisoner, and you're the one who is tired?" She stopped for a breath.

The Dark Prince was listening intently, but was not taking her seriously, she had had an outburst like this before and she would still be the same submissive imp that she was before.

"But I put up with all that for the sake of keeping my friends- my family- safe. Now however, now you've taken a huge part of my life away. You took away the person who taught me that this world wasn't the evil place that it always seems to be. He was the one who stayed positive when your master Trigon destroyed the earth, he was the one who kept on smiling through his heartbreak. He was the one who kept me optimistic after your threats, even after he was taken from me the thought of him kept me going, kept me hoping. He was the one who found a way to travel between realms just to keep people happy! And he may be gone, but once again the thought of him gives me strength, more strength than you could ever have bestowed upon you. And you can't take this sort of power away. You may all the hateful power in the world, but I have something better!" Raven inhaled deeply.

The Dark Prince screwed up his eyes as he looked at her, "what are you babbling on about?"

"I overcame Trigon once before, and I can do it again" She smiled

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"By letting my emotion loose" Raven said softly, so softly that it was almost inaudible.

The Dark Prince laughed loudly, "That is ridiculous"

"I'm accepting reality" she said.

Raven started to focus all of her energy her happiness: the chats she had had with Starfire, the jokes she had shared with Cyborg, the endurance training she and Robin had gone through and every light hearted comment Beast Boy had made.

She could feel the happiness rise in her like a ball of light.

She could hear commotion from outside the door, could hear The Dark Prince shouting to his minions, "what's going on?!"

She could hear the panic in his voice when there was no reply, all that responded to him was yells and the sound of fire burning on wood.

Her friends were here, they had come for her.

"Raven stop what you are doing right now!" The panicked dark boy shouted, obviously trying to use his powers to control her.

But she was immune.

She smiled deeply, as her feet left the ground and she hovered mid air, her arms outstretched.

She heard the door burst open, heard Robin's voice, Starfire's and… Beast Boy?

The light engulfed her whole body and her eyes sprang open. They were now fully silver, like an angel's.

The Dark Prince was stunned, as were the Titans in the room.

"How did you get in here?" The Dark Prince asked, regaining his calm, "and what the hell do you think you're doing Raven?"

"We have friends, unlike you" Robin stated.

"You won't for long" The Dark Prince said, putting up his hands and summoning the darkness, "you know, I really didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Trigon, Master, bless me with the darkest of all powers."

In a matter of seconds, The Dark Prince no longer stood before them, but a seven foot tall horned being, with charcoal scales did.

"Now you are showing your true colours" Beast Boy remarked, well one of the Beast Boy's anyway.

The Titans took their usual fighting stance, Raven intervened.

"He's too strong for you, trust me on this, I can take him down" she said, staring the monster down.

"Okay Raven, but we will be right here incase you need any help." Robin nodded, accepting his friend's wishes, still confused as to how she was in control of herself once again. He would hopefully have the chance to enquire about that once they finally got this guy.

"Do you really want to fight me, Raven? You know I'm stronger" The Dark Prince provoked.

Raven had never been so sure of something in her life.

"We'll see about that" she said, raising her arms.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

And the room erupted into a blast of dark and light colours, the floor shook violently.

Raven stared directly at her enemy. He stared directly back. Both waiting for the other to fall.

Beast Boy watched Raven hopefully, totally amazed by the whiteness that surrounded her, she looked heavenly.

Yet she looked like she was struggling.

Starifre had her head buried in Robin's shoulder, refusing to watch.

Robin was quietly muttering, "c'mon Raven."

Cyborg's face was poker straight, but pale.

Then it happened, the thing that they all had thought wasn't possible as they had looked so strong, so capable of winning.

The Titans gasped as it happened, as they fell to the ground.

If it had been the other person that had fallen there would've been a completely different atmosphere in the room.

But there wasn't.

Raven lay crumpled on the floor, the light drained from her face.

The Dark Prince stood triumphant at the other side of the room. An evil smile on his face.

Raven's breath was shallow, her violet eyes droopy.

The Titans rushed to her side, Robin, Starifre, Cyborg and the other world Beast Boy making a circular shield, while Beast Boy dropped to his knees to be beside the empath.

He took her hand in his and stroked her face with the other.

Raven looked weak, critically weak.

"Rae…" Beast Boy began, but she silenced him.

"Garfield, thank you." She said through shallow breaths.

"For what?"

"For giving me… For giving me hope. And… And for saving everyone… For saving me…"

Beast Boy had tears in his eyes, "but I didn't save you Rae."

"Shh…" She slowly lifted a heavy arm to his cheek, "you saved me. You saved everyone. Now do me a favour please…?"

"Yeah Rae, anything…"

"Kiss me"

And he did, his lips brushing hers ever so gently, he didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already was.

As the kiss ended she nodded, "good, now duck!"

She pulled his head down as the room began to shake violently, the Titans all dropped to the ground, looking around themselves in bewilderment.

They blinked several times, making sure who they were seeing was really there.

"Master?" The Dark Prince asked, amazement clear in his own voice.

"Yes, it is I, Trigon" The demon announced loudly, "we have something to discuss"

(Authors Note)- Since we are nearing the end I would like to just once again thank every single person out there who has taken their time to read this and review it, I have absolutely loved writing this fic so far and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update for a while but I just don't want it to end. Anyway you'll hear from me again at the very end. Anyway once again thank you all, you are amazing!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Maybe, Just Maybe

The Dark Prince bowed his head, "what is it you would like to talk to me about, Master?"

"You tried to kill my daughter" Trigon stated, completely monotoned.

"But, you must understand my Lord, she was not willing to go through with the plan and she tried to kill me"

"There is no excuse, you cannot be killed by mere mortals, Tobias. Do not try and tell me that this was for survival. My daughter has been a burden to you. My blood runs through her veins, and although I do not care that much for her, I care for my bloodline surviving, and it has come to my attention that you tried to end it. Was that your plan? Kill my daughter, keep your powers and take me down?"

"No my Lord!"

"At first, I thought I wanted a fresh start, another child with the Trigon blood to do my bidding, but it does not prove so simple. My daughter may not be what I wanted her to be, but she is still mine and her life is far more precious than yours. I have faith in her to carry on the bloodline, and hopefully one day, perhaps centuries from now, one of those children will seek me out and together we will bring forth the apocalypse. I no longer need your assistance" Trigon said.

The Dark Prince laughed, "well, your bloodline is going to be dead, along with her" he pointed towards where Raven lay almost completely still in Beast Boy's arms, surrounded by her friends.

Trigon shook his head, "it is not so easy to kill a half-demon. But for attempting to do so, your punishment will be severe."

"I'm pretty sure I've killed her" The Dark Prince growled.

"Why do you think this?"

"Because she's dead"

During the confrontation, Raven's chest had fallen and not risen again. Beast Boy was still holding her, still stroking her to comfort her.

She was still warm.

Starfire was crying, even Robin looked upset. Cyborg had his head bowed.

"That's impossible" Trigon remarked, "how did you do this?"

"You gave me access to more than you thought." The Dark Prince laughed.

"I am not supposed to do this, but I'm sure Lucifer will understand when I explain." Trigon said, making his way over to where his daughter lay, unmoving.

Instead of touching Raven, he put his cold hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Bring her back" he said, and then turned to The Dark Prince.

It's an outstretched hand, he began pulling what looked like pieces of string from within The Dark Prince, "and as for you" he said as he moved.

The Dark Prince groaned uncomfortably.

"I am banishing you to Earth forever. You will be immortal, powerless, infertile and incapable of love. You will also be unable to hurt or kill anyone by your own hand. You will be stuck here for eternity living a miserable never-ending life. And I am leaving it up to these people to decide your fate while they are alive. Goodbye Tobias" Trigon said and then was gone like he had never been there.

The Dark Prince made a run for the door, Robin shouted "Don't move" and the dark boy was instantly frozen on the spot against his own will.

Beast Boy stared at his hands. Trigon's words rang loudly in his ears.

Swallowing nervously, he put his hands over Raven's chest, roughly where her heart was, and closed his eyes.

"Come back to me Rae" he whispered.

He felt a soft beat underneath his palms. With every passing second, the best quickened, becoming stronger.

A minute later, Raven opened her eyes, looking curiously around herself.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried, "you're alive!"

Raven pushed herself up onto her elbows and then into a sitting position. Starfire nearly knocked her back down with a veracious hug.

"Oh, Friend Raven, you are the alive once again!" She squealed in delight.

Robin was cuffing the Dark Prince when he locked eyes with Raven, "Good to have you back" he smiled.

Cyborg gave her a hard pat on the back, "Y'know, you really had me goin' for a minute there!"

Beast Boy smiled awkwardly at her, and then Raven looked at the exact same person beside her,

"Is someone going to explain this to me?" She asked.

The Beast Boy sitting beside Raven explained the whole situation.

"...So, the Raven from the other world manage to open up a portal to send me back, she gave me the paper with the spell on it so that you can do the same spell for Beast Boy"

He left out the whole big conversation that he and the other Raven had had before he left. How she was the hardest one to say goodbye to. How much he hoped that the other Beast Boy will make it work with her. How genuinely sad she had looked when he stepped into the portal.

She was different to his Raven in a way, more damaged, and the other Beast Boy had a lot of work to do if he was going to be at least a decent friend to her.

Maybe, just maybe, it would work.

(Scene Break)

The wind blew gently in Raven's face. She was on the roof of the tower, looking out as the sun set over Jump City.

She had just gone through the exhausting ritual of creating a portal and sending the other Beast Boy home.

One Beast Boy was enough to handle.

It had been one week since her death and resurrection, and The Dark Prince was securely locked up in prison where he posed no threat to the public whatsoever.

It was strange to Raven, to think that her own father, who had been the main reason for The Dark Prince coming into her life, had been the one who ultimately saved her.

She knew he had literally made a deal with the devil for her life, a part of her believes that there is a shred of goodness in the demon.

She forgot how much she loved the felling of being outside while she had been imprisoned.

A party was starting downstairs for all The Titans, as a thank you and as a celebration for the success.

Raven wasn't interested in the party however, she was happy to stay out here all night and enjoy her freedom.

She heard the door to the roof being opened, and footsteps coming towards her.

Whoever it was, they didn't say anything for a minute.

Raven turned around to see who it was.

Beast Boy was standing before her, his hair unusually styled. He wasn't in his normal uniform, but a pair of faded jeans and a open collar dark green shirt.

Raven herself was wearing a casual back dress for the occasion.

"What are you doing?" She asked the Changeling.

"Enjoying the view" He said, his eyes sweeping over her.

"The sunset is nice" she agreed.

"I wasn't talking about the view" He grinned playfully.

Beast Boy took her hands in his and pulled Raven closer to him. She kissed him, smiling ever so slightly.

"There's a party going on downstairs" Raven said between breaths.

Beast Boy shrugged, "There's also a party going on up here"

Raven pulled back, studying Beast Boy's face.

"If remember correctly, we never got to finish our dance" Beast Boy said.

"Are you asking me to dance, Garfield?" Raven flirted.

Putting his hand around her waist, and putting her hand to his shoulder, the two heroes began to dance slowly dance. The loud streets below them their music and the dying sun their spotlight.

Beast Boy spun Raven in circles as she laughed proper laughter that she would never use in front of anyone else.

The get closer and closer the more they dance, their bodies almost merging.

They could hear the party going on downstairs, but they didn't care. They were together and they were in love.

When they do eventually stop, the moon is out and their foreheads are touching. They stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry" Beast Boy said.

They still cling to each other.

"For what?" Raven asked.

"For not letting this happen sooner" Beast Boy smiled.

"I think it worked out perfectly to be honest" Raven said truthfully.

"Really, Rae?"

"Yes, Garfield"

"Why?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Because a year ago I would've killed you for calling me Rae" Raven smiled, leaning into her boyfriend's face.

They began to dance some more, their bodies swaying in perfect unison, the same way they would at their wedding in years to come. The same way they would show their children to, and then they would show their children, and the children after them.

Beast Boy looks up at Raven, frowning.

"What is it?" She asks as they dance.

"You're not close enough" Beast Boy grinned.

She moved forward a little, "Is that better?" She asked smiling softly.

Beast Boy shook his head.

She took another step forward, they were pratically glued together now.

"Is this close enough?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear, sending shivers all over her body.

"I don't think you'll ever be close enough. I'm always going to want you closer"

"Closer?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy kept on grinning as he chanted quietly, "Closer and closer and closer and closer..."

THE END

(Authors Note) I can't believe it's finished. This has literally been my favourite thing to write ever. I only started watching Teen Titans in February and I watched the whole thing in about a week, BBRAE immediately became my OTP. Once again a big thank you to you all who read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. Your amazing feedback kept me going and got me through the god awful "writer's block" I apologise for creating such a horrible character- The Dark Prince- but every story needs a villain, and I wanted to create someone you just couldn't sympathise with. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really hope you approve of the ending and I do want to write more BBRAE fic's in the future. You are all great and thank you again. I'm going to sign this off with my name because I feel like that'll make the fic feel even more precious to me. Thanks for reading- Alisha.


End file.
